Warbler Chatroom Craziness
by warblerklainegleek123
Summary: The warblers have a chat room to discuss their show choir.Well, Wes made it to do so. The rest of the warblers don't like that idea as much. Chat room format story.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello.**

**The spacing is on purpose so it doesn't look bunched up.**

**and it should be _very_ easy to guess the screen names.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own glee or a very potter musical!**

* * *

><p><em>Blainelovingdiva, Blaine'freakin'Anderson, Gavelhead, Kazohater, Agent3, and Agent6 are online<em>

**Gavelhead:** why are only David, klaine and niff the only warblers on?

**Blaine'freakin'Anderson:** how are we supposed to know?

**Agent6:** *singing* how was I supposed to know…

**Agent3:** *singing*will we ever say the words were meaning

**Agent6: ***singing* reach down underneath

**Gavelhead:** SHUT UP!

**Agent3: **sor

**Agent6: **ry

**Blainelovingdiva: **really? Finishing each others _words_

**Agent3: **yep!

**Agent6: **better believe it!

**Agent3:** *snaps and struts out hip*

**Blaine'freakin'Anderson:** are you guys sure you aren't gay?

**Kazohater:** as the forth of July?

**Blainelovingdiva:** don't finish my boyfriend's sentences!

**Blaine'freakin'Anderson:** I love you so much

**Agent6: ***pukes klainebows*

**Agent3:** *joins in puking klainebows*

**Blainelovingdiva:** puking klainebows? Really? And I love you too Blaine *less-then-three*

**Gavelhead: **ORDER!*bangs gavel*

**Kazohater:** *shakes head* where is warbler Thad?

_Youmockussir is now online_

**Youmockussir: **did somebody say warbler Thad?

**Gavelhead: **Thad! You are 20 minutes late!

**Blaine'freakin'Anderson:** dude, seriously? This is a chat room not the choir room.

**Kazohater:** Blaine, you don't know what you're in for.

**Blaine'freakin'Anderson: **huh?

**Gavelhead: **THIS WAS MADE AS A CHOIR ROOM OUTSIDE OF THE CHOIR ROOM!

**Blaine'freakin'Anderson: **seriously?

**Gavelhead: **THAT'S IT!

_Gavelhead is offline_

**Blaine'freakin'Anderson: **O.o

**Kazohater:** O.o

**Youmockussir: **O.o

**Agent3: **O.o

**Agent6:** O.o

**Blaine'freakin'Anderson:** HOLY CRAP! WES! KNOCK!

_Gavelhead is online_

**Gavelhead: **so that's why Kurt wasn't typing….* shudders*

**Kazohater: **O.O

**Youmockussir:** O.O

**Agent3:** ….HAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH

**Agent6:** HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

**Kazohater:** ….what exactly did you walk in on Wes?

**Gavelhead:** WHAT DO YOU THINK?

**Youmockussir:** ….them having sex?

**Blainelovingdiva:** NO! We where not Wesley and Thaddeus!

**Gavelhead: **then what was that scarring scene I walked in on?

**Blaine'freakin'Anderson: **its called making out Wesley!

**Gavelhead: **then why where you're pants off?

**Blainelovingdiva:** *facepalm* Wesley you idiot! His pants where NOT off!

**Agent3: **I'm just going to say what we are all thinking..

**Agent6:** how was Blaine making out _and _typing understandable sentences at the same time?

**Blaine'freakin'Anderson:** uh. Well you see, I'm on my ipod touch so auto correct, and we where actually making out _before_ we got on.

**Kazohater:** I still don't understand. What did Wes walk in on?

**Blainelovingdiva:** well, when Wes walked in we where.. Um..

**Blaine'freakin'Anderson:** we where shirtless and Kurt was kissing my chest…

**Agent3:** *singing* every time we touch I feel the static

**Agent6:** *singing* and every time we kiss I swear I could die

**Agent3/Agent6:** *singing* don't you feel my heart beat fast I hope this will last

**Youmockussir: **what the devil is going on here?

**Kazohater:** I love how this conversation was talking about klaine make out sessions then suddenly changed to singing and a very potter musical….

**Youmockussir:** that's absurd.

**Gavelhead: **YOURE ALL ABSURD! *fidgets*

**Blainelovingdiva:** *raises eyebrow*

**Agent3: ***singing* RAISE YOUR GLASS IF YOU ARE WRONG IN ALL THE RIGHT WAYS!

**Agent6: ***singing* ALL MY UNDERDOGS! WE WILL NEVER BE NEVER BE

**Blaine'freakin'Anderson: ***singing* ANYTHING BUT LOUD AND PRETTY PRETTY!

**Blainelovingdiva: **real- holy shit.. Ok fine! *singing* DIRTY LITTLE FREAKS!

**Kazohater: ***singing* SO RAISE YOUR GLASS FOR ME!

**Gavelhead: **this chat room has really gone to the dogs.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you liked it! A very potter musical references!<strong>

**Also, I just typed lyrics down by memory, so if something was wrong, I'm sorry.**

**Would you like me to continue?**

**And what do you think happened for Kurt to join in singing?**

**Keep in mind that Kurt was with Blaine ;)**

**But before you guess, it is NOT M rated things that happened! **

**Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two! And again thank you for the review _alovestorytoldincupsofcoffe_e! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the beetles or glee! It would have Kurt and Blaine kissing way more if I did.**

* * *

><p><em>Kazohater, Blaine'freakin'Anderson, Agent3 and Agent6 are online.<em>

**Blaine'freakin'Anderson:** why is Thad passed out on the floor in the senior commons?

**Kazohater:** uh, well, I think he insulted Mr. Bang –bang.

**Blaine'freakin'Anderson:** so, Wes hit him with the gavel?

**Agent3:** *singing* bang bang Wesley's wooden gavel came down upon his head

**Agent6:** *singing* a dud a du do, CLANG, CLANG Wesley's wooden gavel made sure that he was dead.

**Kazohater: *** ignores singing idiots* yep.

**Agent3:** WE WILL NOT BE

**Agent6:** IGNORED!

**Kazohater: **Blaine, where is Kurt?

**Blaine'freakin'Anderson:** the last time I saw him was last night.

_Gettinmymackon is online_

**Gettinmymackon: **wanky!

_Gettinmymackon is offline_

**Blaine'freakin'Anderson:** that came out wrong!

**Kazohater: **who the hell was that?

**Agent3:** your mama

**Agent6:** umbridge!

_Youmockussir is online_

**Youmockussir: **what the devil is going on here?

**Kazohater:** you're awake?

_Gavelhead is online_

**Gavelhead:** what the hell is he doing on here?

**Youmockussir:** your mom!

_Youmockussir is offline_

**Blaine'freakin'Anderson: **charming.

**Gavelhead:** HE INSULTED MY MOTHER!

_Gavelhead is offline_

**Kazohater: **great…

**Blaine'freakin'Anderson:** is Wes high or something?

**Kazohater:** no, not that I know of.

_Kangarocourt is online _

**Kangarocourt: **Wes has a crazy glint in his eye. And he's holding his gavel.

**Blaine'freakin'Anderson: **is he drunk…..

**Kazohater: **who knows.

**Kangarocourt:** I'm gonna go watch a very potter musical. VOLEMORT OUT BITCHS!

_Kangarocourt is offline_

**Blaine'freakin'Anderson: **ok...

**Kazohater:** …..

**Blaine'freakin'Anderson: **something's wrong here...

**Kazohater: **where is niff?

_Gavelhead is online _

**Gavelhead**: I'm back and sane!

**Kazohater: **do you know where niff is?

**Gavelhead: **in the closet

**Kazohater: **I know, I mean physically.

**Gavelhead: **in the closet.

**Blaine'freakin'Anderson: **making out?

**Gavelhead: **yep.

_Blainelovingdiva is online_

**Blainelovingdiva:** hey what did I miss?

**Blaine'freakin'Anderson: **a lot, babe, a lot.

* * *

><p><strong>It just seemed right to end this chapter here.<strong>

**It just felt right.**

**Sorry this was short but, I'll post another one tomorrow or today! Like later.**

**I'm getting braces tomorrow! I'm nervous...**

**That may or may not stop me from typing; I'll see how I feel.**

**The song at the top is _Maxwell's silver hammer _by the beetles**

**But I changed it up as you can see!**

**Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own glee or starkid!**

* * *

><p><em>Agent3 and Agent6 is online<em>

**Agent3:** we are the first ones on!

**Agent6**: Nicky, its 7 in the morning. On a Saturday.

**Agent3: **sooo?

**Agent6:** I'm tired!

**Agent3: **then why are you on?

**Agent6: **you made me!

**Agent3: **what if I made you chocolate pancakes?

**Agent6: **what? *sniffs air* where!

**Agent3:** ah, jeffy, I said if I made you some, I didn't yet.

**Agent6: **then I'm going back to bed. -.-

_Agent6 is offline_

**Agent3: **:O how dare you!

**Agent3: **do do do do da do do da do

_***12:00***_

_Blaine'freakin'Anderson, Blainelovingdiva, and Kazohater are online._

**Kazohater: **nick, you've been on since 7?

**Agent3: ***flinches* yes yes yes yes yes yes!*does a backflip*

**Blaine'freakin'Anderson: **and apparently hyped up on red bull…

**Blainelovingdiva:** well we are up at 6 everyday of the week. What does it matter?

**Blaine'freakin'Anderson:** well love, you see, nick and Jeff stay up till 5 on Fridaynights then sleep all Saturday.

**Kazohater:** sooo, long story short, he hyped on redbull.

**Blaine'freakin'Anderson:** I just said that...

**Agent3:** SEXY DUCKS IN THE WORLD SING HIGH! HAHAHAHHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!

**Blainelovingdiva:** O.o

_Gavelhead is online_

**Gavelhead: **why did I wake up to nick falling on me?

**Blainelovingdiva: **what the…

_***3:00***_

_Gavelhead, Agent6, Agent3, Blainelovingdiva, and Blaine'freakin'Anderson are online_

**Gavelhead:** WHAT THE HELL!

**Agent3:** is a hufflpuff?

**Agent6: **nice! I have trained you well my dear starkid…

**Blaine'freakin'Anderson: **what is it Wes?

**Gavelhead:** MR BANG BANG IS GONE!

**Blainelovingdiva: **who…

**Blaine'freakin'Anderson: **Wes's gavel.

**Blainelovingdiva:** really?

**Gavelhead: **DON'T TALK THAT WAY ABOUT HIM!

**Blainelovingdiva: **I wasn't talking about it.

**Agent3:** uh oh!

**Agent6:** kurtie, hide!

**Blainelovingdiva: **what?

**Gavelhead: **HIM! TEDDY IS A HIM!

**Blainelovingdiva: **caps don't scare me. And I thought that its name was mr. bang bang

**Blaine'freakin'Anderson:** baby, he is scary if you anger him. And his full name is Teddy Bang Bang.

**Blainelovingdiva:** really?

**Gavelhead: **KURT HUMMEL! YOU WILL PAY!

_Gavelhead is offline_

**Blainelovingdiva: **still not scared.

**Agent3: **Kurt you should be.

**Blainelovingdiva: **why?

**Agent6:** should we tell you some stories?

**Blainelovingdiva: **I guess….

**Blaine'freakin'Anderson: **nick! Jeff! Remember what Wes said he'd do if we told people!

**Agent3: **well

**Agent6: **shit.

**Blaine'freakin'Anderson:** hey babe, wanna go make out?

**Blainelovingdiva:** sure…

_Blaine'freakin'Anderson and Blainelovingdiva are offline._

**Agent3: **TMI!

**Agent6:** pigfarts pigfarts

**Agent3: **here I come

**Agent6:** pigfarts pigfarts

**Agent3:** YUM YUM YUM!

* * *

><p><strong>YAY! PIGFARTS!<strong>

**Ok, well hope you liked it!**

**And get this!**

**Microsoft doesn't know the word starkid! I literally gasped!**

**I just noticed that I keep ending sentences with explanation points!**

**I was listing to very potter musical songs while writing the second half of this.**

**And I am an official starkid!**

**Because I watched:**

**Little white lie (I wish they would make a season 2 but they said no ;()**

**A very potter musical and sequel**

**Starship**

**And I'm not old enough to watch me and my dick. So kind of an official starkid…**

**I hope I didn't leave anything out cause its like two am.**

**I'm tired! Can't we just be death eaters?**

**Sorry ill stop rambling.**

**Funny fact: my sister showed me a picture she was drawing and my mind went to pigfarts, because it was a lion! Rumbleroar! **

**Review! And I can't wait for holy musical batman! ( the at is supposed to be a at sign thing you use in emails)**

**But Joey Richter won't be in it :(**

**But Joe Walker will! ;) Sorry I'm creepy…**

**Pm me if you would like to fangirl about starkid or something…**

**Ug! Sorry! Ill stop now!**

**Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hope you like this! : )**

**Disclaimer: I don't own glee! Or the songs in here!**

**Warning: suggestive content (just to be safe. but its not that bad)**

* * *

><p><em><strong>*1:00p.m*<strong>_

_Kazohater is online_

**Kazohater: **hm… where is everybody…

_***1:10p.m***_

**Kazohater:** I JUST HAD SEX AND IT FELT

**Agent3:** SO

**Agent6:** GOOD!

**Kazohater: **what the hell? You weren't here before.

**Youmockussir:** that's absurd.

**Kangarocourt:** you're absurd!

**Youmockussir:** what? Say that to my face!

**Kangarocourt: **you're absurd!

**Youmockussir:** that's absurd!

**Kazohater:** what the devil is going on here?

**Gavelhead:** well Davie,

**Kazohater:** don't call me that...

**Gavelhead: **you didn't see that there where other people in the chat room and when you came on we decided not to say anything! : )

**Kazohater:** I hate you all… -.-

**Agent3: **no you don't!

**Agent6: **you love us! : )

**Kazohater:** *sighs dramatically* finnnnneeeeee…..

**Gavelhead:** yay! You aren't mad any more! I love you!

**Blaine'freakin'Anderson: **trying to tell us something?

**Kazohater:** Blaine! It's an epic bromance! And I love you too wese!

**Agent3: ***singing* its guy love

**Agent6: ***singing* between two guys

**Agent3:** *singing* when I say I've got your back

**Agent6:** *singing* it's not what it implies!

**Agent3/Agent6: ***singing* its guy love between two guys!

**Blaine'freakin'Anderson: **I should be used to this, but I'm still damn confused.

**Youmockussir:** did you get my text Trent?

**Kangarocourt: **yes…

**Youmockussir:** well you didn't text me back.

**Gavelhead: ***ignores Trand* so Blaine, where is your darling Kurt?

**Blaine'freakin'Anderson: **uh, first of all, what is Trand? And why do you always ask where Kurt is?

**Kazohater: **Trand is Trent + Thad

**Agent3: **and they always ask where Kurt is because

**Agent6: **they want to know if you got it on! ;)

**Blaine'freakin'Anderson: ***blushs fiercely* w-well…

**Gavelhead:** :O

**Kazohater: **you two did it last night didn't you!

**Blaine'freakin'Anderson: **uh w-well uh, n-no…

**Agent3: **Blaine. Where is Kurt?

**Agent6: ***smiling smugly*

**Blaine'freakin'Anderson:** uh…*bits lip* next to me…in my bed…

**Agent3: **naked? ;)

**Blaine'freakin'Anderson: **-.- what the hell do you think?

**Agent6:** yes. *singing* I was feeling down in couldn't win

**Agent3: ***singing* only ever kissed before

**Blaine'freakin'Anderson: **SHUT THE HELL UP!

**Agent6: **sorry…

**Agent3:** a little…

**Blaine'freakin'Anderson:** -.-

**Youmockussir:** I thought I heard noises last night….

**Blaine'freakin'Anderson:** guys! Shut up! Kurt is about to come on!

_Blainelovingdiva is online_

**Blainelovingdiva:** hey guys.

**Blaine'freakin'Anderson: **hello love : )

**Gavelhead: **hello kurtis!

**Kazohater: **have fun last night? *stifles laugh*

**Blainelovingdiva:** what the hell are you talking about?

**Blaine'freakin'Anderson: **nothing babe, they are just crazy : )

**Agent3: **:O

**Agent6: **that's rude!

**Youmockussir: **you sure that we are the crazy ones Blaine? ;)

**Blaine'freakin'Anderson: **THAD!

**Blainelovingdiva: **what's this? What is he talking about Blaine?

**Blaine'freakin'Anderson: **nothing sweetie!

**Agent3: **did you

**Agent6:** use protection?

**Blaine'freakin'Anderson: **OW OW OW OW!

**Gavelhead: **what happened?

**Blaine'freakin'Anderson: **Kurt slapped my chest like ten times!

**Kazohater: **don't be a baby!

**Blaine'freakin'Anderson: **HE SLAPPED MY _BARE _CHEST AS HARD AS HE COULD TEN TIMES!

**Agent3: **am I the only one that finds this hysterical?

**Agent6: ***doubles over in laughter* nope!

**Gavelhead**: nope! XD

**Kazohater: **nope! XD

**Youmockussir: **nope! XD

**Kangarocourt: **nope! XD

**Blaine'freakin'Anderson: **why do you find my pain so funny?

**Gavelhead: **I have no clue…

_Blainelovingdiva is offline_

**Blaine'freakin'Anderson: **Kurt wha-ajjklikjetisgnnrgotirtgrthgjs

_Blaine'freakin'Anderson is offline_

**Agent3: **mhm, slap's him for letting us know they did it...

**Agent6: **and kisses him for an apology for having to slap him for it…

**Agent3: **more like eats his face off...

**Kangarocourt: **you guys find their love life _way_ to amusing…..

**Youmockussir: **they just don't have a life. Or girlfriends...

**Gavelhead: **look who's talking!

**Kazohater: **yeah the only ones in this chat room who are single are you and Trent.

**Youmockussir: **how about nick and Jeff!

**Agent3: **we have at least had girlfriends before!

**Agent6: **yeah! And we have a hidden swimming pool...

**Kangarocourt: **where…?

**Agent3: **ON CLOUD NINE BABY!

**Agent6: **ON CLOUD NINE!

**Kangarocourt: **shouldn't have asked...

**Youmockussir: **no, no you shouldn't have.

* * *

><p><strong>TADA! *jazz hands* <strong>

**There is chapter 4! Was this a good chapter? And I know your thinking 'Blaine's a baby!' bla bla bla… but Kurt slaps _really_ hard. So he's not a baby!**

**I was a little hesitant about this chapter….please tell me what you think… just don't be too mean… you know a nice review telling me how to improve!**

**If the AVPS reference was off like by one word don't freak. I'm pretty new to starkid, so my references aren't spot on.**

**Speaking of starkid! I ordered the SPACE tour DVD on Saturday!**

**But my mom said I could only get it if she could but it in my Easter basket.. So ill get it later.. But ill still get it! **

**REVIEW! : )**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own glee, Harry potter or AVPM/S!**

* * *

><p><em>Blainelovingdiva and Blaine'freakin'Anderson are online.<em>

**Blainelovingdiva: **we are the first ones in the chat room…

**Blaine'freakin'Anderson: **let me double check before I say anything.

**Blaine'freakin'Anderson: **huh. We are. Well then. Hey there sexy ;)

**Blainelovingdiva: ***blushs* hey baby.

**Blaine'freakin'Anderson: **watcha doing?

**Blainelovingdiva: **I was reading vogue. And you're acting like a perv.

**Blaine'freakin'Anderson: **well I'm your boyfriend. : )

**Blainelovingdiva: **and…

**Blaine'freakin'Anderson: **:p

**Agent6: **wow.

**Blaine'freakin'Anderson: **Jeff? I was sure that the chat room was empty.

**Agent6: **I'm a good hacker.

**Blainelovingdiva: **so you've been here the whole time…?

**Agent6: **yep! :D

**Blaine'freakin'Anderson: ***blushs* anyway… why isn't nick on?

**Agent6: **um, were not talking right now….

**Blainelovingdiva: **why?

**Agent6: **something happened…

**Blaine'freakin'Anderson: **do you want to talk about it?

**Agent6: **not really…

**Blainelovingdiva: **Jeff, are you sure? You shouldn't bottle things up.

**Agent6: **well, ok… I guess. But, not here.

**Blaine'freakin'Anderson: **ok, I'm in my dorm. You two come over and we will talk.

**Agent6: **ok, thanks Blaine and Kurt.

**Blainelovingdiva:** your welcome Jeff : )

* * *

><p><em>Gavelhead is online<em>

**Gavelhead: **why are none of the warblers online?

_Kazohater is online_

**Kazohater: **I'm here!

**Gavel head: **well you're the first one on, so I won't get pissed at you. Maybe.

**Kazohater: **ok…. Did you find teddy?

**Gavelhead: **ONLY I CAN CALL HIM TEDDY! YOU CALL HIM -BANG!

**Kazohater: **okay okay, calm down Wes… so _did _you find Mr. bang- bang

**Gavelhead: **I CANT HELP BUT GET MAD DAVID! And yes, I did find my baby.

**Kazohater: **good. And man, you need to take deep breaths. We are _teenage boys_. We are not punctual.

**Gavelhead: **okay. But they are twenty minutes late!*grips gavel*

**Kazohater: **Wes, calm down….they probably have a good reason.

_Youmockussir and Kangarocourt are online_

**Gavelhead: **WHERE WERE YOU GUYS!

**Youmockussir:** *panicks* I thought you said to be on now?

**Kazohater: **Thad….

**Kangarocourt: **fine! We where playing video games!

**Youmockussir: **TRENT!

**Kazohater: **are you f**king joking…?

**Kangarocourt: **no I'm regular joking.

**Gavelhead: ***glares* where are klaine and niff? *grips gavel tighter*

**Kazohater:** they both are probably both making out.

_Blainelovingdiva is online_

**Blainelovingdiva: **were not always making out guys.

**Gavelhead: **I refuse to believe that.

**Blainelovingdiva: ***rolls eyes* whatever. I haven't seen Blaine for a while actually…

**Kangarocourt: **I saw him in

**Agent6: **PIGFARTS!

**Kangarocourt: **-.- _no_. and besides, you cant go to pigfarts its on MARS. You need a rocket ship. Does Blaine have a rocket ship sterling?

**Agent6: **not that I know of.

**Agent3: **what business do you have on mars?

**Agent6: **NICKY!

**Agent3: ***clears throat*

**Agent6: **well let's just say, PIGFARTS, PIGF-

**Blainelovingdiva: **ENOUGH!

**Gavelhead: **..be..meeting.*grips gavel even harder*

**Kazohater: **Wes, breath. And besides, it isn't a warblers meeting without Blaine.

**Blainelovingdiva: **Trent. Where did you see Blaine?

**Youmockussir: **well where are you Kurt?

**Blainelovingdiva: **at home for the weekend.

**Agent3: ***singing* home. I've heard the word before

**Agent6: ***singing* but it never meant much more then a place I never had.

**Blainelovingdiva: **SHUT YOUR UNGODLY LOPSIDED MOUTH! *takes deep breath* _Trent_ where did you see Blaine.

**Kangarocourt: **I saw him in classes today. I have two with him, as you know.

**Youmockussir: **hey, Wes? Why are only the council and 5 warblers the only ones ever in your cyber meetings?

**Gavelhead: **I-ill explain it to you later.

**Kazohater: ***snort*

**Gavelhead: ***glares, then starts tapping gavel in hand*

**Kazohater: ***gulps*

**Agent3: **have you guys tried texting or calling him?

**Blainelovingdiva: **I can't

**Agent6: **cant? TEASE!

**Blainelovingdiva: **-.-

**Gavelhead:** why cant you Kurt?

**Blainelovingdiva: **uh.. Well… I….er... had my phone taken away after…a…er…incident….

**Agent3: **what kind of incident Kurt? *smirks*

**Blainelovingdiva: **that doesn't matter!

**Youmockussir: **now I'm bored : /

**Kangarocourt: **good.

**Youmockussir: **:O YOU MOCK ME SIR!

**Blainelovingdiva:** dear lord…

**Kazohater: **wait… that would mean you where grounded, how are you on the internet?

**Blainelovingdiva: **parents are out, black mail on Finn.

**Agent3: **then why cant you

**Agent6: **get your phone?

**Blainelovingdiva: **dad hid it very well.

**Gavelhead: **well, I'm still interested why you are grounded Kurt. You never do any thing wrong.

**Youmockussir: **it's probably what he was caught doing. ;)

**Blainelovingdiva: **boys *rolls eyes*

**Kangarocourt: **so you're saying you're not a boy?

_Blaine'freakin'Anderson is online_

**Blaine'freakin'Anderson: **Trent, I know for a fact Kurt's a boy ;)

**Kangarocourt: **TMI!

**Agent3: **its Harry freakin potter!

**Blainelovingdiva: **Blaine!

**Blaine'freakin'Anderson: **hey babe.

**Blainelovingdiva: **where were you?

**Blaine'freakin'Anderson: **Cooper is visiting home and dad made me go down to dinner so he could talk about coopers career and girlfriend.

**Blainelovingdiva: **I'm sorry baby, I wish you don't have to go thought that : (

**Gavelhead: **THAT…THAT…THAT… BUTT TRUMPET!

**Blaine'freakin'Anderson: **Wes, its fine, he always does this when cooper comes home.

**Gavelhead: **THAT'S NOT _OKAY _BLAINE! Your dad needs to accept that you are gay and have a boyfriend you love and are about!

**Blaine'freakin'Anderson: **Wes, I know, but he won't. Just stop. I don't want to talk about him.

**Agent3: ***singing* stop! In the name of love

**Agent6: ***singing* before you break my heart!

**Youmockussir: **well, I'm still bored.

**Kazohater: **NO ONE CARES! You just want to know why Kurt is grounded.

**Youmockussir: **that's absurd!

**Gavelhead: **YOURE ALL ABSURD!

* * *

><p><strong>Hoped you liked this chapter! I didn't really. <strong>

**I almost forgot to add AVPM/S quotes. **

**And yes the 'are you joking' thing was from potion masters corner.**

**I was reading Harry potter and the goblet of fire last night and when Cedric said hi I thought "hufflpuffs are particularly good finders!"**

**And Fred and George, I keep thinking of cp coulters Evan and Ethan.**

**No, I have not finished the Harry potter series. I'm not going to say my age, but I'm still in middle school and haven't finished the books yet. **

**Yeah I know, that's like a sin or something! XD well enough about that. Review! :D and I feel like I lost readers for the last chapter…did I? Even if you've reviewed already for other chapters review this one! : )**


	6. Chapter 6

**(Authors note at the bottom)**

**Disclaimer: I don not own glee or AVPM/S or anything that looks familiar : )**

* * *

><p><em>Gavelhead, Kazohater, Youmockussir and Blainelovingdiva are online.<em>

**Kazohater: **ah, warbler bonding party's…

**Gavelhead: **they are like hyper children. I feel like a babysitter.

**Kazohater: **an unpaid one.

**Youmockussir: **wesepoo!

**Gavelhead: **…what…

**Blainelovingdiva: **what is going on?

**Kazohater: **Flint brought sugar.

**Gavelhead: **it's like willy wonkas chocolate factory in here.

**Blainelovingdiva: **really?

**Kazohater: **yes, I wish I was kidding.

**Youmockussir: **weeeeeesssss

**Gavelhead: **WHAT?

**Youmockussir: **no need to yell ; (

**Kazohater: **I think Jesse spiked the punch….

**Gavelhead: **probably.

**Blainelovingdiva:** why would you think that?

**Kazohater: **Thad is a very emotional drunk.

**Youmockussir: **no I'm not!

**Gavelhead: **Kurt! Save me!

**Youmockussir: **don't be so mean wesse! I'm going to go curl up in my sock drawer and sleep for days.

_Youmockussir is offline._

**Gavelhead: **he's crying now…

**Blainelovingdiva: **what…

* * *

><p><em>Blaine'freakin'Anderson, Blaine loving diva and Gavelhead are online<em>

**Blaine'freakin'Anderson:** hey guys

**Gavelhead: **why didn't you come to the warblers bonding party?

**Blaine'freakin'Anderson: **I had better things to do.

**Agent3: ***cough*Kurt

**Blaine'freakin'Anderson: **what the devil? Where did you come from nick?

**Agent6: **I hacked him in.

**Blainelovingdiva: **lord.

**Agent3: **I thought you didn't believe in god kurtie

**Blainelovingdiva: **-.- not my point nick.

**Gavelhead: **ok… well, back to the subject. Blaine, why did you think it wasn't mandatory to come to warbler bonding?

**Blaine'freakin'Anderson: **well…. I wasn't thinking about it really…. I- er...

_Youmockussir is online_

**Youmockussir: **I'm going to kill Jesse!

**Blaine'freakin'Anderson: **did he spike the punch again?

**Gavelhead: **yes. Now everyone, besides me and David, have massive hangovers.

_Jessethewarbler is online_

**Jessethewarbler: **hey guys!

**Youmockussir: **you bast-

**Gavelhead: **LANGUAGE!

**Youmockussir: **really Wes? You cuss on a daily basis.

**Gavelhead: **this is my chat room, which means I want it clean.

**Kazohater: **pff.

**Gavelhead: **-.-

**Jessethewarbler:***snickers*

**Gavelhead: **oh no, don't pretend I'm not mad at you Jesse.

**Jessethewarbler: **ughh.. Now to people are mad at me!

_Jessethewarbler is offline_

**Gavelhead: **ok…. BLAINE finish your answer.

**Blaine'freakin'Anderson: **I was… er… distracted….

**Agent6: ***snorts*

**Agent3: ***snorts*

**Blainelovingdiva: **I got to go...

**Agent6: ***singing* wait what's rush your rush, whats your hurry

**Agent3: ***singing* you gave me such a fright, though you was a ghost-

**Kazohater: **really? Sweeny Todd?

**Agent6: ***gasp*

**Agent3: **are you dissing Tim Burton?

**Kazohater: **no..

**Youmockussir: **you guys are boring.

**Gavelhead: **just go to a sex chat room then! You're never interested in this unless we are seeing what klaine is doing.

**Youmockussir: **_fine_ I'm never appreciated here any way.

_Youmockussir is offline_

**Blaine'freakin'Anderson: **why do I have a feeling that he's still a little drunk…

* * *

><p><strong>Ugg! Sorry for the short chapter and late update. And lack of AVPMS references. this is actually the shortest chapter... i think...**

**So I will try my best to update faster! : )**

**And sorry for lack of niff random singing. : )**

**REVIEW!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello!**

**Well, first off, did you see big brother? Good right?**

**Blaine's shower scene ajkdjlasdfh I was not prepared for that!**

**Oh and did you notice that when sue threw Mercedes phone, brad (the piano guy) smiled and but his fist in the air? So funny! XD**

**On with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own glee!**

* * *

><p><em>Gavelhead, Agent3, Agent6 and Kazohater are online<em>

**Gavelhead: **you two.

**Agent3: **go home terrioust!

**Agent6:** *looks around*

**Kazohater**: WHAT THE DEVIL IS GOING ON?

**Gavelhead: **with our room!

**Agent3: **it went to pigfarts?

**Agent6: **RUMBLEROAR!

**Kazohater: **that doesn't make sense.

**Gavelhead: **and a room can't travel.

**Agent6: **sir, can you give a description of your missing room?

**Agent3:***sits with legs crossed and holding a notepad*

**Kazohater: **what? ROOMS CAN NOT TRAVEL

**Agent3: **yes! I know rooms can't travel

**Agent6: **now what's it look like?

**Gavelhead: **w-what?

**Agent3: **sir, we need a description of your room.

**Kazohater: **what the hell?

_Blaine'freakin'Anderson is online_

**Blaine'freakin'Anderson: **sup?

**Gavelhead: **Blaine!

**Kazohater: **what is nick and Jeff going on about?

**Blaine'freakin'Anderson:** oh, it's opposite day. Yeah, I learned the hard way.

**Gavelhead: ***facepalm*

**Kazohater: **how did I forget!

**Gavelhead: **this is going to make things so confusing.

**Agent3: **what is the description of your room?

**Kazohater: **I will hit you

**Blaine'freakin'Anderson: **can we not stop being opposite please?

**Agent6: **fine…

**Blaine'freakin'Anderson: **good! I'll be in the drawing room painting a picture of the stupid looks on your faces.

_Blaine'freakin'Anderson is offline_

**Gavelhead: **ok, down to business

**Kazohater: **what did you do to our room?

**Agent3: **can a person be a portkey?

**Agent6: **no, that's absurd. Because if the person where to touch them selves *stares at David* they would be constantly transported into different places.

**Kazohater: -.-**

**Agent3: **David, you're acting like Garfield on a Monday!

**Kazohater: **I refuse to be in your little game.

**Agent6: ***very offended*

**Gavelhead: **AND HE HAS EVREY RIGHT NOT TO BE!

**Agent3: **and why is that?

**Kazohater: **well, let's see... You stole Wes's gavel. _Again._ Then you put whipped cream on our pillows. You hid our boxers through the room. You cut like three inches of the legs of our dress pants for our uniform. You put chocolate syrup in our shoes. Set that god awful song that we had to listen to for weeks during Blaine's Kurt obsession. Telling himself that Kurt wasn't in love with him. Teenage dream. As our ringtone, and alarm, and we don't know how to change it.

**Agent3: ***stifles laughter*

**Agent6: ***stifles laughter* you two are really heavy sleepers.

**Gavelhead: **wait. You stole my gavel?

**Kazohater: **shit.

**Gavelhead: **YOU TOLD ME THAT SHE TEDDY WAS GETTING CLEANED!

**Kazohater: **i- uh… sorry?

**Agent3: **coward! Ten points from Gryffindor.

**Gavelhead: **sorry doesn't cut it.

**Agent6: **are they ignoring us nicky?

**Agent3:**I think they are.

**Agent6: ***smirks* David is a butt trumpet

**Kazohater: **right here

**Agent3: **:O

**Gavelhead: **how did you idiots get captured? You were invisible!

_Agent3 and Agnet6 are offline_

**Gavelhead: **I'm going to hurt them!

_Gavelhead is offline_

* * *

><p><em><strong>*two hours later*<strong>_

_Gavelhead is online _

**Kazohater: **a-are you okay man?

**Gavelhead: ***places bat down* yes

**Kazohater: **what did you do to them?

**Gavelhead: **let's just say, you won't be seeing them for a while…

**Kazohater: **o-ok?

* * *

><p><strong>There you are my good people : )<strong>

**If you would like to know what I am working on, just look on my profile.**

**It is always up to date!**

**These are always short because I don't want to leave you guys hanging for too long : )**

**Review!**

**EDIT: sorry, if you got two alerts for this chapter. i had to take it down once i put it up, because i forgot to add the lines. its because i'm tired, so i forget to do things. :P**


	8. Chapter 8

**I got an idea! :D hope you like this!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own glee!**

* * *

><p><strong>Agent3: <strong>Jeff!

**Agent6: **ah, Nick my dearest of friends!

**Agent3: **I have a problem…

**Agent6: **what is it?

**Agent3: **I have a problem with the way you sleep!

**Agent6: ***singing*you won't sleep on your tummy

**Agent3: ***singing* you won't sleep on your back

**Agent6/Agent3: ***singing* were' quite a cooky couple you'll agree

_Gavelhead and Kazohater is online_

**Gavelhead: **what the devil is going on here?

**Agent3: **were' bored

**Agent6: ***shrugs*

**Kazohater: **-.-

* * *

><p><em>Gavelhead, Kazohater, Youmockussir, Agent3 and Agnet6 are online.<em>

**Gavelhead: **where are Kurt and Blaine? *reaches for gavel* AGGGHHH!

**Youmockussir: **what?

**Kazohater: **he doesn't have his gavel back from Nick and Jeff yet.

**Agent3: **that's absurd!

**Agent6: **we gave it back!

**Gavelhead: **it was a PROP! When I banged it, it POPPED!

**Agent3: **what….

**Agent6: **we gave you teddy.

**Gavelhead: **MR BANG BANG!

**Agent3: **whatever.

**Gavelhead: ***throws textbook across room*

**Kazohater: **FU-ajajfslelxndgtyhrt

**Youmockussir: **did it hit you?

**Gavelhead: **he's fine. But warblers, we have a new warbler!

**Youmockussir: **what? I didn't hear about this? And where is Kurt, Blaine, Flint, Trent, Jesse, Luke, John, Harry-

**Agent6: **YOURE HARRY FREAKIN POTTER!

**Agent3: **YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND YOURE A LEGENAD, MAN TO US ALL

**Agent6: **EVREY SON AND DAUGHTER-SAFE-FROM YOU KNOW WHO ALL

BECAUSE OF YOU

**Gavelhead: **Nick, don't you dare continue. And Thad, we are the only important warblers. Well, Kurt and Blaine are supposed to be here, but I can't find them.

**Kazohater: **geez, Wes that hurt! And Harry-

**Agent3: **HARRY FREAKIN POTTER

**Kazohater: **-.- like I was saying, Harry-

**Agent6: **HARRY FREAKIN POTTER

**Kazohater: **STOP! Harry…..

**Agent3: ***looks around* what?

**Kazohater: **…. Whenever Harry enters a room Nick and Jeff start singing. And when

people mention him…*glares*

**Agent6: **what did we do?

**Gavelhead: ***sigh* I know, poor dude. Anyway, the new warbler should be here soon.

Actually…he's a little late…

**Kazohater: **he'll be here soon Wes.

_Marvinthewarbler is online_

**Gavelhead: **Marvin! You're here!

**Agent3: **gosh, that name is lame.

**Kazohater: **Nick! That's rude!

**Agent6: **he was talking about the chat room name.

**Kazohater: **still rude…

**Gavelhead: **Marvin, what took you?

**Marvinthewarbler: **I'm sorry; I just got scarred for life…

**Youmockussir: **ooooh! What happened?

**Marvinthewarbler: **before I tell you, I have nothing against gay dudes.

**Agent3: **HAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!

**Agent6: **you walked in on them! XD

**Gavelhead: **uh, did you walk in on too guys making out?

**Marvinthewarbler: **…. Yeah…. why are they laughing at me?

**Kazohater: **just ignore them.

**Gavelhead: **the only good thing about them laughing is that they won't type for a while.

_Blaine'freakin'Anderson is online_

**Blaine'freakin'Anderson: **I just scared the crap out of somebody

**Kazohater: **Blaine, meet Marvin, the new warbler and person you scared the crap out of.

**Blaine'freakin'Anderson: **I'm so sorry about that!

**Marvinthewarbler: **…..

**Youmockussir: **this is like a show.

**Blaine'freakin'Anderson: **shut up Thad. Marvin, if it makes you feel any better, people have walked in on worse.

**Youmockussir: **DON'T TALK ABOUT THAT! I have never been more scared in my life!

**Marvinthewarbler: **you people are freaking me out….

**Blaine'freakin'Anderson: **yeah, you get used to it.

_Blainelovingdiva is online_

**Blainelovingdiva: **hello.

**Youmockussir: **hey Marvin, that's the other guy!

**Gavelhead: **Thaddeus! Don't scare him more!

**Youmockussir: **Wesley! I can scare people all I want.

**Blainelovingdiva: **I am so confused.

**Blaine'freakin'Anderson: **just go back to sleep baby.

**Blainelovingdiva: **but-

_Blainelovingdiva is offline_

**Marvinthewarbler: **what…

**Blaine'freakin'Anderson: **Wes, why did you invite a newbie on the chat room? This is a horrible first impression!

**Gavelhead: **not as bad as yours.

**Marvinthewarbler: **I… I'm gonna go.

_Marvinthewarbler is offline_

**Kazohater: **annnddd, we just lost a warbler, thanks Wes!

**Gavelhead: ***headdesk*

* * *

><p><strong>Their you go : )<strong>

**Did you like this chapter?**

**If you want be to update faster give me prompts/ideas!**

**That really is the only reason I don't update this fast enough.**

**REVIEW!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello! **

**Eponime- it is very hard to come up with ideas! And I've seen _so_ many story's where the warblers have a party, so I didn't want to do that : ) thank you for trying though! You are awesome by the way : )**

**Disclaimer: I do not own glee or the song in this story… that I forgot who it was by… but I don't own it!**

* * *

><p><em>Gavelhead and Kazohater are online<em>

**Gavelhead: **alright. Where are Nick and Jeff!

**Kazohater: **probably hiding.

**Gavelhead: **well, why would they do that?

**Kazohater: **oh, I don't know maybe because YOU THREATENED THEM TO GIVE YOU BACK YOUR GAVEL.

**Gavelhead:** I have no clue what you're talking about.

**Kazohater: **you said that you would get your dad to sue them for stealing your property

**Gavelhead: **that's absurd

**Kazohater: **mhm.

**Gavelhead: **Davie! You're on the enemies side!

**Kazohater: **no, just stating fact.

**Gavelhead:** *glare*

**Kazohater: **are. You mad at me?

**Gavelhead: **…..no! Of course not Davie!

**Kazohater: **I-

_Agent6 and Agent3 are online_

**Agent3: **that was

**Agent6: **hilarious!

**Agent3: ***dies laughing*

**Gavelhead: **what the devil is going on here?

**Agent6/Agent3: **Nothing!

**Kazohater: **what the hell did you two do?

**Gavelhead: **I'm still pissed at you guys

**Agent6: **we have no clue what you're talking about.

**Agent3: **and we didn't _do _anything.

**Kazohater: **I- whatever.

**Gavelhead: **…

**Kazohater: **what does '…' mean?

**Gavelhead: **just waiting.

**Kazohater: **for wh-

**Agent3: ***singing* if I die young bury me in satin, lay me down on a bed of roses

**Agent6: ***signing* sink me in the river, at dawn take me away with the words of a love song

**Gavelhead: **the singing. Which this song has nothing to do with this situation….

**Agent3: **well, we wanted a slow song.

**Agent6: **before the storm comes.

**Kazohater: **what storm….

**Agent3: **not literally speaking David.

**Kazohater: **then what- WHAT THE CRAP WES!

**Gavelhead: **I felt left out.

**Kazohater: **SO YOU HIT ME ON THE HEAD WITH A PACK OF REDVINES?

**Gavelhead: ***shrug* red vines. What the hell can't they do?

**Kazohater: **like give me a concussion….

**Agent6: **this looks like a personal issue…

**Agent3: **so. We'll leave you two to passionate love making and a guy that we gave the chat room password too.

**Agent6: **NICK!

**Gavelhead: **_what_

**Agent3: **is that the time? We have to go!

**Agent6: **yes! Bye!

_Agent3 and Agent6 are offline_

**Kazohater: **what the hell where they talking about

**Gavelhead: **they gave the password to the chat room to a guy.

**Kazohater: **Nick and Jeff are crazy.

_Randomhallwayguy is online_

**Randomhallwayguy: **hello.

**Gavelhead: **who are you?

**Randomhallwayguy: **puff the magic dragon

**Kazohater: **uh…

**Randomhallwayguy: **figment the imaginary dragon

**Gavelhead: **what…?

**Randomhallwayguy: **the reluctant dragon

**Kazohater: **I am so confused…

**Randomhallwayguy: **And for you potter… the Hungarian horntail, the most terrifying thing you'll ever see in you whole life!

**Gavelhead: **a very potter musical reference!

**Randomhallwayguy: **you are the guy with the hammer.

**Gavelhead: **GAVEL!

**Kazohater: **what does it matter Wes? We don't even know who he is!

**Kazohater: **Ow! Why do you insist on hurting me!

**Gavelhead: **_because _David, everyone should know about the importance of gavels.

**Gavelhead: **especially Mr. Bang bang.

**Kazohater: **are you… _crying_

**Gavelhead: **I miss him so much David!

**Randomhallwayguy: **I WAS TALKING!

**Kazohater/Gavelhead: ***whimper*

**Randomhallwayguy: **well, I believe everything has its place. Muggles have their place. Mudbloods have their place._ And so do your clothes._ Namely, a DRESSER!

**Gavelhead: **h-how did you know our clothes are on the floor?

**Randomhallwayguy: **DID I ASK YOU TO SPEAK?

**Gavelhead: ***whimper* sorry.

**Kazohater: **why are we listening to this guy?

**Gavelhead: **WHOA!

**Randomhallwayguy: **I did that.

**Kazohater: **did what?

**Randomhallwayguy: **I threw a lamp at David Thompson and I threw a knife that just missed Wesley Montgomerys head.

**Gavelhead: **oh my god.

_Blaine'freakin'Anderson is online_

**Blaine'freakin'Anderson: **hey guys, I was just hanging out with Kurt.

**Kazohater: **and by hanging out, you mean fu-

**Gavelhead: **David!

**Randomhallwayguy: **Blaine Anderson, who are you with?

**Blaine'freakin'Anderson: **my boyfriend….

**Randomhallwayguy: **Ah! Gay!

_Randomhallwayguy is offline and going back to the dead._

**Blaine'freakin'Anderson: **that was hurtful.

**Gavelhead: **thank god that is done! And Blaine, are you _always _with Kurt?

**Blaine'freakin'Anderson: **no Wes. I just. I think he's going back to McKinley soon….

**Gavelhead: **oh…I'm sorry dude...

**Blaine'freakin'Anderson: **I... I'm going to go.

_Blaine'freakin'Anderson is online_

**Kazohater: **aw, poor Blaine.

**Gavelhead: **do we just like, not talk about that guy…

**Kazohater: **AHH! NO! IT NEVER HAPPENED!

**Gavelhead**: David?

**Kazohater: **hm?

**Gavelhead: **w-why do we have a knife set in our room…?

**Kazohater: **I don't know Wes. I don't know. And it _never happened_

**Gavelhead: **never happened.

* * *

><p><strong>I have no clue what that was.<strong>

**The "Ah! Gay!" was a reference to "ah! Ginger!" obviously I have no problem with gay people : )**

**If lyrics where off, I'm sorry, I typed it by memory because I'm lazy :P**

**I got the hammer idea from watching Thor! I kept on thinking it was a gavel so I was like "oh! Idea!" so…yeah...**

**The ghost idea came while I was typing…**

**My original idea was Nick and Jeff let a stranger in the chat room. Well, that's what happened but I was saying I was planning that and not the ghost part.**

**I don't know when this takes place. Sometime around after original song but before Kurt went back to McKinley… I like to stick to canon, so it kind of is after the first time episode at the same time… I don't know! I'm confusing myself! XD**

**I hope you liked this chapter!**

**REVIEW!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Eponime- I would LOVE to do that! You need to make an account though, that's the only way I'll be able to read it. I'll be your beta reader. Thank you _so_ much for all the support you've given me! It will be easier for me to reply directly to you if you have an account.**

**I'm mostly making this chapter to reply to Eponime, so it will be short.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own glee.**

* * *

><p><em>Agent3 and Agent6 are online<em>

**Agent3: **that was so weird.

**Agent6: **yeah, Wes didn't say anything about his gavel.

**Agent3: **Jeff, I'm scared.

**Agent6: **me too Nick, me too.

_Gavelhead is online_

**Gavelhead: **hey guys.

**Agent3: **hey….

**Agent6: **Wes…..

**Gavelhead: **what's up with you two?

**Agent3: **you haven't said anything about your gavel!

**Agent6: **NICK!

**Agent3: **sorry!

**Gavelhead: **because I have it.

**Agent6: **what?

**Gavelhead: **yep.

**Agent3: **you sneaky son of a bi-

**Gavelhead: **cussing!

**Agent6: **how did you find it?

**Gavelhead: **don't question my skills.

_Gavelhead is offline_

**Agent3: **well, that was….

**Agent6: **creepy…

_Youmockussir is online_

**Youmockussir: **what did you guys do to Wes?

**Agent3: **for the first time ever

**Agentt6: **we are serious by saying, we have no clue.

**Youmockussir: **HELP!FU- cdfdjkufhvjdrgfaakheg

**Agent3: **what

**Agent6: **the

**Agent3: **hell

_Youmockussir is offline_

_Kazohater is online_

**Agent6: **David!

**Agent3: **what's Wes doing?

**Kazohater: **making up for lost time with his gavel.

_Blainelovingdiva is online_

**Blainelovingdiva: **meaning hitting people that have annoyed him when he didn't have it.

**Agent6: **shit.

**Agent3: **Kurt, have you been hit?

**Blainelovingdiva: **no, Blaine has though, like, 3 times.

**Kazohater: **Harry-

**Agent6**: YOUREHARRY FREAKIN POTTER!

**Agent3: **YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND, YOURE A LEGEND MAN, TO US ALL!

**Kazohater: **guys!

**Blainelovingdiva: **you kind of walked into that one David.

**Kazohater: **I know.

**Agent6: **well, me and Nick are going to go hide before Wes comes for us.

**Agent3: **bye!

_Agent6 and Agent3 are offline_

**Blainelovingdiva: **I need to get ice for Blaine.

_Blainelovingdiva is offline_

**Kazohater: **I swear, Wes has gone _insane_

* * *

><p><strong>Like I said, this was mostly to respond to Eponime.<strong>

**I wrote this pretty quick.**

**REVIEW! **


	11. Chapter 11

**Ok, I'm super pissed at Ryan Murphy!**

**That was no way to end season 3! That did not wrap things up that well at all! And finchel kissed 4 freaking times! Klaine had a scene but they didn't kiss! And are puck and Quinn going to be together….or what? Did they just kiss just to kiss… the DVD better have ALL the cut klaine scenes! I will get the bluray version if I have to if it has the scenes!**

**What did you think of the end of season 3?**

**I have a beta reader! Her name is _Klaine Is My Life _: )**

**Sorry for my ranting! On with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own glee!**

* * *

><p><em>Blainelovingdiva and Blaine'freakin'Anderson are online<em>

**Blainelovingdiva: **ugh, I am so tired of seeing Finn and Rachel making out the couch

**Blaine'freakin'Anderson: **sorry baby. But I think we can do something to distract you from that ; )

**Blainelovingdiva: **and what's that?

**Agent6: **sexting?

**Blaine'freakin'Anderson: **geez! How can you just appear?

**Agent6: **I told you Blainey bear, I have amazing hacking skills: )

**Agent3: **totally awesome hacking skills

**Blainelovingdiva: **hello idiots. What where you going to distract me with, Blaine?

**Blaine'freakin'Anderson: **uh- well…. *blushing fiercely*

**Blainelovingdiva: **it was sexting wasn't it?

**Blaine'freakin'Anderson: **maybe….

**Agent6: ***singing* you make me so hot

**Agent3: ***singing* make me wanna drop

**Agent6: ***singing* you're so ridiculous, I can barely stop

**Agent3: ***singing* I can hardly breath, you make me wanna scream

**Blainelovingdiva: **stop that!

**Blaine'freakin'Anderson: **I…have to go…

**Agent6: ***singing* wait, don't go, there's something I need you to know.

**Blaine'freakin'Anderson: **what? What is it?

**Agent3: ***singing* I don't know, give me a minute-

**Blainelovingdiva: **guys!

**Agent6: ***sigh* fine go take your cold shower Blaine

**Blaine'freakin'Anderson: **how did you….

**Blainelovingdiva: **Blaine!

**Blaine'freakin'Anderson: **that song put images in my head okay?

**Blainelovingdiva: **O.O

_Blaine'freakin'Anderson is offline_

**Agent3: **awkward…

**Agent6: ***singing* I wanna be

**Agent3: ***singing* a starship ranger

**Agent6: ***singing* I wanna have the things they've got

**Agent3:***singing* I could be a starship ranger

**Agent6: ***singing* but theirs just one little thing they are.

**Agent3: ***singing* I'm not.

**Agent6: ***singing* all of my life I've pictured them out there

**Agent3: ***singing* keeping the peace in outer space.

**Agent6: ***singing* I may not be up there with 'em

**Agent3:***singing* but I've got what it takes!

**Blainelovingdiva: **you guys are insane

**Agent6/Agent3: **we know!

_Blainelovingdiva is offline_

_Randomhallwayguy is online_

**Randomhallwayguy: **voldemort voldemort ooh volde volde volde voldemort

* * *

><p><strong>Very short chapter that I wrote rather quickly.<strong>

**Yes I had a song from Starship and MAMD**

**And the last part was from Potter Puppet Pals : )**

**I don't like this chapter that much.**

**REVIEW!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Authors note at end**

**Disclaimer: of course I don't own glee**

* * *

><p><em>Blainelovingdiva and Gavelhead are online<em>

**Blainelovingdiva: **ok, I know is Dalton crazy but _this_?

**Gavelhead: **what?

**Blainelovingdiva: **I walked into the choir room and Nick and Jeff were standing in the middle surrounded with glitter and they had paper hats on that said _Happy DayDay_ and get this, there was a giant stuffed turkey on the council table that had the same hat on.

**Gavelhead: **…what did you do?

**Blainelovingdiva: **shook my head and walked away.

**Gavelhead: **wait, were there turkey decorations? And what color was the glitter?

**Blainelovingdiva: **yes, and they glitter was red or orange.. Or both…

**Gavelhead: **oh my god! XD

**Blainelovingdiva: **yeah..

**Gavelhead: **you don't get it Kurt! Last year, Blaine walked into that too. But instead of turkeys there were snails and apparently they were on the floor pretending to be snails! And they had laundry baskets on their backs!

**Blainelovingdiva: **so they have an animal themed party every year?

**Gavelhead: **yes.

**Blainelovingdiva: **hm.

_Blaine'freakin'Anderson is online_

**Blaine'freakin'Anderson:** hey babe. Wesley.

**Blainelovingdiva: **hey sweetie : )

**Gavelhead: **don't call me by my full name -.-

**Blaine'freakin'Anderson: **Wesley Wesley Wesley Wesley Wesley Wesley Wesley Wesley Wesley Wesley Wesley Wesley Wesley Wesley Wesley Wesley Wesley Wesley Wesley Wesley Wesley Wesley Wesley

**Gavelhead: **I hate you.

**Blaine'freakin'Anderson: **love you too! So what were you guys talking about?

**Blainelovingdiva: **how hot you are ;)

**Gavelhead: **ew. No. we were talking about niff's animal theme days.

**Blaine'freakin'Anderson: **ah. What was the theme this year?

**Blainelovingdiva: **turkeys.

**Blaine'freakin'Anderson: **lol.

**Blainelovingdiva: **anyway… I miss you baby, when can we have another date?

**Gavelhead: **why haven't you had another date?

**Blaine'freakin'Anderson: **I've been busy with family stuff.

**Gavelhead: **your dad?

**Blainelovingdiva: **Wes no.

**Blaine'freakin'Anderson: **its fine sweetie : ) and yes Wes, my dad.

**Gavelhead: **sorry dude.

**Blaine'freakin'Anderson: **Kurt, come by my dorm later, I'll be free then

**Gavelhead: **Aka: hey Kurt, let's have hot sex later in my dorm. I'm free ;)

**Blainelovingdiva: **Wes! That is not what he means!

**Blaine'freakin'Anderson**: (rolls eyes at annoying person) so babe?

**Gavelhead: **where's the annoying person?

**Blainelovingdiva: ***ignores^* yes baby.

**Gavelhead: **He's agile as hell!

**Blaine'freakin'Anderson: **what?

**Gavelhead: **Kurt.

**Blainelovingdiva: ***blushes* what do you mean Wes?

**Gavelhead: **when Blaine and I Skyped when I was visiting my grandma in Florida, we never ended the call. I didn't notice but I did when Kurt came in and gave Blaine a stripper dance-

**Blaine'freakin'Anderson**: hey! He was showing me a new dance that he learned!

**Gavelhead: **whatever. Well, I saw that he was very flexible.

**Blainelovingdiva: **wait, you ended the call soon after right?

**Gavelhead: **yes Kurt, as soon as you started to give him a lap dance I signed off quickly.

**Blaine'freakin'Anderson: **he wasn't giving me a lap dance!

**Gavelhead: **he was giving you something alright

_Gettinmymackon_ _is online_

**Gettinmymackon: **double wanky ;)

_Gettinmymackon_ _is offline_

**Blainelovingdiva: **dear lord.

_Agent3 and Agent6 are online_

**Agent3: **I gotta get back to Hogwarts!

**Agent6:** I know right! Hey Kurt!

**Blainelovingdiva:** what?

**Agent6: **that's a boss Zefron poster in your room!

**Blainelovingdiva: **what- what are you talking about *blushes furiously*

**Blaine'freakin'Anderson:** wait, Kurt won't even let you into his room!

**Agent3: **what's that supposed to mean?

**Blainelovingdiva: **DID YOU GUYS SNEAK INTO MY ROOM?

**Agent6:** no, we happened to be passing your room when a invisible force pushed us into the room and we were forced to be in your room.

**Blainelovingdiva: **IT WAS LOCKED!

**Agent3: **the invisible force happened to have great lock picking skills.

**Blainelovingdiva:** WHAT THE FU-

**Gavelhead: **don't cuss!

**Agent6: **calm down kurtsie. We didn't steal anything.

**Agent3: **of yours anyway.

**Gavelhead: **you stole something of David's?

**Agent6: **don't worry, it's something that none of us will miss.

**Gavelhead: **what?

**Agent3: **you'll find out soon enough.

_Agent6 and Agent3 are offline_

**Blaine'freakin'Anderson: **well. Ok then. Hey Kurt, my room's empty.

**Blainelovingdiva: **what happened to Wes?

**Gavelhead: **I'm in the commons

**Blainelovingdiva: **I'll be right there Blaine : )

**Blaine'freakin'Anderson: **can't wait babe

_Blainelovingdiva and Blaine'freakin'Anderson are offline_

**Gavelhead: **I'm alone now…

**Randomhallywayguy: **no you're not.

**Gavelhead: **AHHHHHHHHHH

_Gavelhead is offline._

**Randomhallwayguy: **I just want friends!

_Randomhallwayguy_ _is offline_

* * *

><p><strong>Well, end of chapter! Am I overusing Randomhallway guy? Ah whatever.<strong>

**I keep updates of what's going on with my story's on my profile!**

**Oh, and feel free to follow me on tumblr! My name is: klainegleekstarkidlover**

**What did niff steal from David? You will find out in the next chapter! **

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter! : )**

**REVIEW! :D**


	13. Chapter 13

**IT'S BEEN TO LONG I AM SO SORRY! I have been having a really bad case of writers block to where when I get a plot bunny I write like two paragraphs and then I think its shit. So that's what has been happening about the lack of things.. To whoever has read 'Talks and screw ups' that has another chapter that is with my beta… She hasn't sent it back yet but that will be coming as soon as she sends it back! This chapter doesn't have a beta, since it's chat room format I didn't think much of it not being betaed so.**

**Warnings: There are sexual references in this chapter and cuss words. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own glee. It would probably be a little bit better than it actually is right now if I did and not have the same plot lines repeated and *spoiler alert* Finn would not be the leader of new directions…. SORRY ON WITH THE STORY**

_Agent6 and Agent3 are online_

**Agent3: ***out of breath* did we outrun him?

**Agent6: ***also out of breath* I think so…

_Kazohater is online_

**Kazohater: **you jerks! Give me back my comb!

**Agent3: **you have no hair!

**Kazohater: **I DON'T CARE GIVE ME BACK MY COMB YOU HOOLIGANS!

**Agent6: **did…did you just say hooligans..?

**Kazohater: **YES NOW SHUT YOU DAMN MOUTH AND GIVE ME BACK MY COMB!

**Agent3: **NEVER! MWAHAHAHAHA!

**Agent6: **David, you have a serious problem. It's just like Blaine and his hair gel!

**Kazohater: **IT IS NOTHING LIKE BLAINE AND HIS HAIR GEL!

**Agent3: **no, you're right. It's more like Wes and his gavel.

**Kazohater: **SHUT UP BITCH! IT IS NOTHING LIKE THAT! NOW GIVE ME IT BACK!

**Agent6: **no Nicky, he calls it an it. That's not like Wes and his gavel…

_Gavelhead is online_

**Gavelhead: **HIS NAME IS MR. BANG BANG!

_Gavelhead is offline _

**Kazohater: ***ignores Wes* GIVE IT BACK OR I WILL MURDER YOU IN YOUR SLEEP!

**Agent3: **nope.

**Kazohater: **I HATE YOU- AHHHHHHHH!

**Agent6: **what happened?

**Kazohater: **KURT AND BLAINE JUST CAME IN KISSING AND THEY DIDENT NOTICE THAT I WAS THERE UNTIL I SCREMED

**Agent3: **hahaha :P

**Kazohater: **IT'S NOT FUNNY!

**Agent6: **yes it is.

**Kazohater: **NO IT IS NOT! I AM SCARRED FOR LIVE _AGAIN_

**Agent3: **well we all have been scarred by them.

_Blainelovingdiva is online_

**Blainelovingdiva: **seriously guys? It's more like we never get alone time.

**Kazohater: **and you're two horny teenagers

_Blaine'freakin'Anderson is online_

**Blaine'freakin'Anderson: **yep a horny teenager that only gets action in his dreams because his friends won't leave us alone!

**Blainelovingdiva: **what…. You've had _those _kinds of dreams about me Blaine?

**Agent3: **aren't you guys in the same room…?

**Blaine'freakin'Anderson: **yeah Kurt, like I said I'm a horny teenager that never gets alone time with his sexy boyfriend.

**Blainelovingdiva: **…David?

**Kazohater: **…..yes?

**Blainelovingdiva: **will you leave?

**Blaine'freakin'Anderson: **oh god… please David?

**Kazohater: ***shudders* fine *leaves and tries to wipe image of klaine eye fucking*

_Blaine'freakin'Anderson and Blainelovingdiva is offline_

**Agent6: **we are you David?

**Kazohater: **common room.

**Agent3: **oh okay… we're in the library and thought we saw you but that was just Jordan.

**Kazohater: **…. That was racist.

**Agent6: **fuck….

**Agent3: **OMG DAVY WE ARE SO SORRY HE HONESTLY LOOKES LIKE YOU!

**Kazohater: **whatever… I hate you guys anyway for stealing my comb and laughing that I got scarred by klaine AGAIN.

**Agent6: **David you've seen them eye fuck before even when they weren't together. What was so different about this time?

**Kazohater: **oh it was different *shudder*

**Agent3: ***singing* I think I've finally had enough, I think I maybe think too much I think this might be it for us blow me one last kiss!

**Agent6: ***singing*you think I'm just too serious, I think you're full of shit My head is spinning so blow me one last kiss!

**Kazohater: **really guys? Blow me?

**Agent3: **OMFG LMFAO

**Agent6: **OH MY GOD!

**Kazohater: ***blushes* I WAS TALKING ABOUT THE SONG

**Agent3: **we know but still! ROTFL

**Kazohater: **I hate you guys so much…

**Agent6: **OPA GUNDAM STYLE!

**Agent3: **uh, no.

_Gavelhead is online_

**Gavelhead: **I WAS LOOKING FOR DAVID AND I WALKED IN ON KURT GIVING BLAINE A BJ

**Agent6: **LMFAO

**Agent3: **wow so klaine are doing sexual acts….

**Kazohater: **I'm in the senior commons Wes. I'm signing off of chat room because it's only Nick and Jeff on here…

**Agent6: **NOOOO

_Kazohater and Gavelhead are offline_

**Agent3: **NOOOO WE'RE ALONE IN THIS ABUSED CHAT ROOM!

**Agent6: ***singing* I've been alone, surrounded by darkness

**Agent3: **I've seen how heartless the world can be.

_Youmockussir is online_

**Youmockussir: **nobody wants to hear you sing.

**Agent6: **THADDYPOO!

**Agent3: **WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN!

_Youmockussir is offline _

**Agent6: **fucccckkkkk

**Agent3: **what's with all the cursing jeffy? I don't think our readers appreciate it.

**Agent6: **readers? What are you talking about?

**Agent3: **NOTHING.

**Agent6: **k….?

**Yes that's it. *hangs head in shame* I am really sorry. FUCK, KLAINE FEELS! *ahem* sorry. Well review if you liked this chapter! I think I'm going to add a poll on my profile… About what story I should work on next… I've never done one of those before so if you'd be kind enough to vote then thank you!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Thanks to the one person who voted on my poll, I wrote this somewhat faster!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own glee, or A Very Potter Senior Year, Pink songs, or Lily Allen songs. (Dident want to say the names of the songs. :P)**

_Agent6 and agent3 are online_

**Agent6: **yuck klaine being gross.

**Agent3: **it's not yuck jeffy.

**Agent6: **I guess you're right… Blaine just rubbing lotion on Kurt's back while he moans in pleasure, letting out his inner porn star.

**Agent3: **well if you put it like that it sounds like a porno.

**Aget6: **exactly.

_Blaine'freakin'Anderson is online_

**Blaine'freakin'Anderson: **well he had a stressful day so excuse me if I'm trying to be kind to my boyfriend and rub his back. But we can't do anything innocent or not without someone coming in even when the door is locked. *looks pointedly at you two*

**Agent3: ***gasp!* you're blaming us! What about David!

_Kazohater is online_

**Kazohater: **what about me?  
><strong>Agent6: <strong>just that you always walk in on klaines alone time.

**Kazohater: **no I don't!

**Blaine'freakin'Anderson: **yes you do. Now I have to go.

_Blaine'freakin'Anderson is offline_

**Agent3: **geez someone's in a bad mood today.

**Agent6: **yeah. *sigh* THIS CHATROOM IS BORING NOW.

_Gavelhead is online_

**Gavelhead: **oh? Okay, let's talk about our next improve performance.

**Agent3: **hell no Wes, go make out with your gavel.

**Gavelhead: **I do not make out with my gavel!

**Agent6: **then what did we walk in on last month before bed? You polishing it with your lips?

**Gavelhead: **I WAS KISSING MR. BANG BANG GOODNIGHT I WAS NOT MAKING OUT WITH HIM.

**Agent3: **wow.

**Gavelhead: **fuck off.

_Gavelhead is offline_

**Agent6: **whoa! Wes cussing!

_Fashionlover is online_

**Agent3: **who's that and why does their name sound like they have sex with fashion.

**Fashionlover: **it's Kurt, Nick.

**Agent6: ** kurtie, you have sex with clothes!

**Agent3: **and you changed your name from Blainelover! You and Blaine broke up!

**Fashionlover: **uh, no. I do not have sex with clothes.

_Blaine'freakin'Anderson is online_

**Blaine'freakin'Anderson: **he only has sex with me.

**Fashionlover: **Blaine, I'm tired of you talking to people about our sex life!

**Agent6:** OOOOOOOOHHHH! *singing* Uh uh uh uh uh uh uh oh

**Agent3: ***singing* Uh uh uh uh uh uh uh oh

**Agent6: ***singing* Check it out

Going out

On the late night

Looking tight

Feeling nice

It's a cock fight

**Agent3: ***singing* I can tell

I just know

That it's going down

Tonight

At the door we don't wait cause we know them

At the bar six shots just beginning

That's when dick head put his hands on me

But you see

**Agent6: ***singing* I'm not here for your entertainment

You don't really want to mess with me tonight

Just stop and take a second

I was fine before you walked into my life

Cause you know it's over

Before it began

Keep your drink just give me the money

It's just you and your hand tonight

**Fashionlover: **guys, I'm not that ma-

**Agent3: ***tackles Kurt and puts finger to Kurt's lips* shhhhh…

**Agent3: ***singing* Uh uh uh uh uh uh uh oh

Uh uh uh uh uh uh uh oh

Midnight

I'm drunk

I don't give a fuck

Wanna dance

By myself

Guess you're outta luck

Don't touch

Back up

I'm not the one

Buh bye

Listen up it's just not happening

You can say what you want to your boyfriends

Just let me have my fun tonight

Aiight

**Blaine'freakin'Anderson: **guys can you please stop singing that song

**Agent6: **oh, okay. *singing* Fuck you, fuck you very, very much 'Cause we hate what you do

And we hate your whole crew

So please don't stay in touch

**Blaine'freakin'Anderson: **you guys are weird.

**Agent3: **DO NOT INSULT OUR WEIRDNESS!

**Agent6: **YEAH! I WILL SMACK YOU WITH A BANANANA! *pulls out banana*

**Fashionlover: **where did you get a banana?

**Agent3: **yeah where- WAIT WHERE DID TOMMY GO!

**Agent6: **I pulled it out from under Nick's pillow.

**Agent3: **GIVE ME BACK TOMMY! HE HAS HAD A BAD LIFE!

**Agent6: **yeah, by you keeping it hostage under your pillow while it rots and stinks up our room!

**Fashionlover: **Blaine, have they always been like this?

**Blaine'freakin'Anderson: **for as long as I've known them.

**Agent3: **JEFF GIVE HIM BACK RIGHT NOW!

**Agent6: **NO IM TIRED OF IT STINKING UP OUR ROOM!

**Agent3: **NO JEFF DON'T THROW TOMMY AWAY! HAEONUB;FXGMSDKD

**Agent6: **I THREW IT OUT THE WINDOW AND IT FELL ONTO A FRESHMENS HEAD. WE DIDENT DO IT.

**Agent3: **I HATE YOU JEFF I NEVEER WANT TO TALK TO YOU AGAIN!

_Agent3 is offline_

**Agent6: **nick…. Nicky?

**Fashionlover: **holy crap.

**Blaine'freakin'Anderson: ***singing* it was a year, without a Nick Duvel, the worst we've ever had!

**Fashionlover: **really Blaine?

**Blaine'freakin'Anderson: **what?

**Agent6: **IM NOTHING WITHOUT NICK!

**Fashionlover: **then why did you throw his banana out the window?

**Agent6: **BECAUSE IT WAS STINKING UP OUR ROOM! I'm going to go curl up in my sock drawer and sleep for days.

_Agent6 is offline_

**Fashionlover: **are Nick and Jeff seriously off this chatroom?

**Blaine'freakin'Anderson: **it says that David is still on

**Kazohater: **just thought it was better to keep quiet.

**Fashionlover: **yeah, good choice. And what's with the banana. Is Nick really mad?

**Kazohater: **oh yes, before you got here, a month before, Nick found a banana that his mom had bought from the store when he went home for the weekend. It was like small and still green. So Nick named it tommy and took it back to Dalton. It is a rather short story but he keeps it under his pillow in a spot he doesn't put his head.

**Fashionlover: **wow. I didn't think it was that huge. So he's had it about a year?

**Blaine'freakin'Anderson: **yes and it was rotting and stinking. So imagine Jeff's paradise having to smell rotting fruit.

**Fashionlover: **wow, Well, Blaine and I have a date so bye David.

_Blaine'freakin'Anderson and Fashionlover are offline_

**Kazohater: **AH FUCK DON'T LEAVE ME ALONE IN THIS CHATROOM!

_Volemort is online_

**Voldemort: **Remember David, when life sucks just dance. And since life always sucks, always dance.

_Voldemort is offline_

**Kazohater: **O.o

**There you have it! Review and you up your chances of klaine getting back together on glee sooner. **

**Just kidding, I don't own glee so I can't make that happen sadly.**


	15. Chapter 15

**I am sorry for all the sexual references, it just happens…. If you don't like it either review nicely and ask if I could lower it or just stop reading… I will be surprised with the number of people still reading when I never update..**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN GLEE OR ANY OF THE SONGS IN HERE.**

_Blaine'freakin'Anderson and Fashionlover are online._

**Blaine'freakin'Anderson: **I can't believe Nick is ignoring Jeff in school

**Fashionlover: **I know, I never thought I'd see the day where Jeff was without Nick.

**Blaine'freakin'Anderson: **and all because of a banana.

**Fashionlover: **Stupid banana.

**Blaine'freakin'Anderson: **your banana isn't stupid ;)

**Fashionlover: **Blaine!

**Blaine'freakin'Anderson: **what?

**Agent6: **I wasn't going to say anything because I'm nothing without Nick here but I don't want to hear about Kurt's…banana…

**Blaine'freakin'Anderson: **oh my god Jeff, the chatroom said that two people where in here before!

**Agent6: **I'm just a…

**Fashionlover: **no Nick remember.

**Agent6: **oh yeah…. He would say 'smooth criminal'

**Fashionlover: **this is really sad. It's not Niff, it's just ff

**Agent6: **I HATE YOU ALL D;

_Agent6 is offline_

**Blaine'freakin'Anderson: **why doesn't the chatroom say when he comes online but when he's offline it says it..?

**Fashionlover: **I don't know its Jeff.

_Gavelhead is online_

**Gavelhead: **what's this? Jeff and Nick are not on and ignoring each other in real life?

**Blaine'freakin'Anderson: **yeah, Jeff threw Nicks banana out the window.

**Gavelhead: **Well I think I would ignore Jeff too if he threw _my_ banana out the window.

**Fashionlover: **Wes what…

**Blaine'freakin'Anderson: **we're talking about a real banana Wes.

**Gavelhead: **well that makes more sense!

**Fashionlover: **gross.

**Blaine'freakin'Anderson: **well you don't think my bananas gross when you s-

**Fashionlover: **BLAINE NO

**Gavelhead: **why does Blaine keep talking about your sex life?

**Fashionlover: **I don't know.

**Blaine'freakin'Anderson: ** it's because it's amazing.

**Fashionlover: **not when everyone seems to walk in on us…

**Gavelhead: **put a tie on the door or something when you want alone time!

**Blaine'freakin'Anderson: **the teacher that monitors the hall would get it, Wes. And would you really just leave us alone?

**Gavelhead: **…..Well, the teacher never even comes and checks because he's to busy eating his feelings after Miss Flow denies his attempts at asking her out.

**Fashionlover: **you didn't say anything about leaving us alone.

**Gavelhead: **we will! I swear.

**Blaine'freakin'Anderson: **yeah, right. But okay. *singing* I JUST HAD SEX AND IT FELT SO GOOD WHEN HE PUT HIS PEN

**Fashionlover: **BLAINE DEVON ANDERSON

**Blaine'freakin'Anderson: ***whimpers*

**Gavelhead: ***cough* whipped *cough*

**Youmockussir: **klaine! ARE YOU GUYS MAKING OUTTTTT?

**Fashionlover: **what the fuck….

**Youmockussir: **HAHAHAHAHAHAAHHAAWRH;URSFB,GSTRHJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJ JJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJ JJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJ JJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJ JJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJ JJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJ JJJJJJJJJJNYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY YYYK

_Youmockussir is offline_

**Gavelhead: **okay then

**Fashionlover: **hey Blaine?

**Blaine'freakin'Anderson: **yeah babe?

**Fashionlover: **I love you

**Blaine'freakin'Anderson: **awww I love you too sweetie.

**Gavelhead: ***throws up klainebows*

_Kazohater is online_

**Kazohater: **there there *pats Wes on the back with a broom*

**Gavelhead: **you got that from a gif on tumblr.

**Kazohater: **NO I DIDENT.

_Guest #1 is online_

**Guest #1: **Kurt, it's Finn, I MAY HAVE ACCIDENTLY TOLD BURT SOMETHING.

**Fashionlover: **Finn, how did you get in here… whatever, WHAT DID YOU TELL DAD?

**Guest #1: **that you and Blaine have sex and are irresponsible in chatrooms.

**Blaine'freakin'Anderson: **FINN IT ISENT A RANDOM CHATROOM IT'S ONE WITH THE WARBLERS AND I HAVE NO FUCKING CLUE ON HOW YOU GOT IN HERE

**Guest #1: **That doesn't matter right now Blaine! He forced me to show him the chatroom. And he's seen all of today's conversation and yesterdays and he's looking over me shoulder.

**Fashionlover: **….. hi dad….

**Gavelhead: **Mr. Hummel, Finn, I mean no disrespect but how did you get in here?

**Guest #1: **The password is really dumb. Gavel1? Really?

**Gavelhead: **But how did you find out about this Finn?

**Guest #1: **Kurt's not exactly discreet when he's on it. I can see it when he's in the living room on it.

**Blaine'freakin'Anderson: **Kurt, these roles are really reversed… Finn should be the stupid one here

**Fashionlover: **did you just call me stupid?

**Blaine'freakin'Anderson: **wait no baby, I didn't mean it like that.

**Fashionlover: **yes you did!

**Blaine'freakin'Anderson: **Kurt, baby I'm sorry, don't cry

**Fashionlover: **DON'T TOUCH ME.

_Fashionlover is offline._

**Blaine'freakin'Anderson: **no Kurt don't leave. Shit.

**Guest #1: **wow dude.

**Blaine'freakin'Anderson: **SHUT UP FINN IT'S YOUR FUCKING FAULT.

_Blaine'freakin'Anderson is offline._

**Gavelhead: **wow, they never fight… Finn you're in some deep shit.

_Guest #1 is offline_

_Agent 6 and agent 3 are online_

**Agent6: **hey! I made up with Nick, what did we miss

**Gavelhead: **a whole fucking lot.

**Agent3: **awwww we missed a klaine fight.

_Klainers are online_

**Klainers: **WHY ARE KLAINE FIGHTING I HATE THIS AUTHOR! D;

**Agent6: **wat da hell

**And that's it! Why did I add a klaine fight? It's bad enough they aren't canon anymore. Did you like it? And I was thinking I could make like a drabble of the klaine fight in Blaine room and instead of them typing what they say they say it. Or one where Burt talks to Kurt and Blaine about what they are doing online. But I still have to write two prompts or crazy Dalton that people sent me and that's taking forever. I'm such a slow writer and poster IM SO SORRY GUYS.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Sorry for long delay, i'm a horrible updater and writer. And to those roommates readers, I WILL GET ANOTHER CHAPTER UP EVENTUALLY. **

**READ ON.**

**disclaimer****: I don't own glee, starkid thing mentioned or anything recognizable **

* * *

><p><em>Gavelhead, Agent3, Agent6 and Kazohater are online<em>

**Gavelhead: **I think Kurt forgave Blaine.

**Kazohater: **why do you think that?

**Gavelhead: **I walked in on the having sex. Again. But they didn't notice me so I just backed out.

**Agent6: **THEY JUST HAD SEX AND IT FELT SO GOOD WHEN KURT PUT HIS PE-

**Gavelhead: **Jeff, Blaine sang that yesterday. And how do you know if it was Kurt topping?

**Agent3: **because he seems like he would like topping better.

**Gavelhead: **yeah, you're right. And Kurt was topping when I saw earlier.

**Kazohater: **you NOTICED that?!

**Gavelhead: **um, yeah… I think you would notice too if Kurt or Blaine was on top. Luckily I didn't see their junk. *shudders*

**Agent6: **ahahahahaha

**Agent3: **wait, how do you keep on walking in on them Wes?

**Gavelhead: **that's me and Blaine's room, remember Nick.

**Agent3: **oh yeah!

**Agent6: ***claps above your head* STUIPD NICK

**Agent3: ***whimpers and rolls under bed*

**Agent6: ***singing* wait, don't go, there's something I need you to know

**Agent3: **what is it Jeff?

**Agent6: **I don't know, give me a minute, my heads confused but I know there's something in it.

**Kazohater: **ug not me and my dick.

**Agent3: ** *singing* IT'S ME AND MY DICK!

_Blaine'freakin'Anderson is online_

**Agent6: **hey Blaine, tired?

**Blaine'freakin'Anderson: **what….. Are shitntiktn

**Agent3: ***raises eyebrow*

**Blaine'freakin'Anderson: **what are you talking about? Eiwhgo

**Gavelhead: **ugh. ARE YOU TIRED FROM THE SEX BLAINE AND IF KURT'S DISTRACTING YOU GET OFF.

**Agent6: **aahahaha that came out wrong.

**Gavelhead: **shut up Jeff.

**Blaine'freakin'Anderson: **what sex? I don't know what you're talking about.

**Gavelhead: **so if I came back to our room now you and Kurt would not be laying under the sheets naked and panting?

**Blaine'freakin'Anderson: **ok, yes, please leave us alone for like an hour more Wes, sorry.

_Fashionlover is online _

**Fashionlover: **BLAINE ANDERSON GET OFF OF THIS CHATROOM OR I WON'T HAVE SEX WITH YOU AGAIN FOR A MONTH.

**Blaine'freakin'Anderson: **shit. Bye guys *attacks Kurt's lips*

_Blaine'freakin'Anderson and Fashionlover are offline_

**Kazohater: ***sighs* Wes if you need to you can stay in me and Kurt's room tonight.

**Gavelhead: **okay, BUT I AM NOT SLEEPING IN KURT'S BED I DON'T KNOW WHAT HE'S DONE ON THERE.

**Kazohater: **well Nick and Jeff are awfully quiet

**Agent6: **we have hangovers.

**Gavelhead: **WHAT

**Agent3: **yeah, when we made up we celebrated with pizza and got beer instead of coke and played video games…

**Kazohater: **how did you even get beer?

**Agent6: **I have a fake ID and I'm really tall for my age so the person wasn't suspicious.

**Gavelhead: **wow guys.

**Kazohater: **and you didn't invite me?

**Gavelhead: **David Alexander Thompson!

**Kazohater: **that's not my middle name

**Gavelhead: **yes it is.

**Kazohater: **No it's not!

**Kazohater: **Wes what are you-

**Gavelhead: ***hugs and strokes head and uses voice of Up from starship* shhhh its will be ok davie, we understand your suffering.

**Kazohater: **WES LET ME GO.

**Gavelhead: **how about you sit on my lap. The world always looks brighter from on top of a lap.

**Kazohater: **NO WES THIS IS SO GAY OH MY GOD.

**Gavelhead: ***does mama umbridge voice* MAMA UMBRIDGE WILL PROTECT YOU. Mama umBRIDGE LOVES HER CHILDERN.

**Agent6: **Wes is quoting Starkid.

**Agent3: ***wipes tear from eye* never thought I'd see the day.

**Kazohater: **guys this is really getting uncomfortable. He's just hugging me to his chest and stroking my head and whispering "It's okay David" and saying "shhh" and SAVE ME.

**Ageent6: **NO I'M ON TUMBLR BLOGGING ABOUT MY FEELS ABOUT A VERY POTTER SENIOR YEAR. IT'S COMING OUT FRIDAY. .UWJFG.;/;EKG

**Agent3: **and I can't save you because I'm going to start a very potter musical me and Jeff are going to watch that and eat redvines.

**Agent6: **redvines-what the hell can't they do?

**Aent3: **FUCK YEAH *high fives*

**Agent6: ***high fives back*

**Kazohater: **Wes just let me go and laid down on the floor and passed out. Should I be worried?

_Youmockussir is online_

**Youmockussir: **I am getting tired off walking in on Kurt and Blaine fucking.

**Kazohater: **you! Of all people! Who would get bored when we weren't talking about sex!

**Youmockussir: **I never wanted to see Blaine stroking Kurt's dick.

**Agent3: **AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHA

**Agent6: **hahahahahahahhahaHAHAHAHA

_Youmockussir is offline_

**Agent3: ***wipes tear from eye* well me and Jeff need to go.

**Agent6: **nick?

**Agent3: **yeah?

**AGnt6: **I think we're going back.

**Agent**3: *sobs*

_Warblerklainegleek123 is online_

**Warblerklainegleek123: **BACK TO SPELLS AND ENCHAMNETS POTIONS AND FRIEENDS TO GRIFFENDOR RAVENCLAW HUFFLPUFF SLYTHRIN. BACK TO THE PLACE WHERE OUR STORY BEGAN AT HOGWARTS HOGWARTS

**Agent6: **I'm sorry what its name?

**Warblerklainegleek123: **HOGWARTS HOGWARTS

**Agent3: **I didn't hear you kids!

**Agent6: **HOGWARTS HOGWARTS

**Warblerklainegleek123: **Man I'm glad I'm back.

_Warblerklainegleek123, Agent3 and Agent6 are offline _

**Kazohater: ***sigh* why am I always the one left alone in the chatroom?

_JoeyRichter is online_

**JoeyRichter: **Brian? Have you seen Brian?

**Kazohater: **uh… no?

**JoeyRichter: ***sobs*

_JoeyRichter is offline_

**Kazohater: **WHY DOES THIS CRAZY SHIT HAPPEN.

* * *

><p><strong>of course i added me. I'm sorry about that. That thing with Joey is from his little vine things he posts on twitter. Like Joey pointed a lazar at Brian( R) and he was like NO and Brian disappeared and the next little thing Joey was searching for him and that was joey looking for him. Yeah.<strong>

**AVPSY FRIDAY! WHO HA NERDFIGHTERS. *does nerdfighter sign***


	17. Chapter 17

**Sorry about all the klaine and such, I MISS MY KLAINE OKAY.**

**Disclaimer****: I do not own glee or anything else you recognize in here.**

* * *

><p><em>Kazohater, Agent6, Agent3, Gavelhead, Blaine'freakin'Anderson and Fashion lover are online<em>

**Agent3: ***falls into room and rolls on floor* DID SOMEBODY SAY DRACOY MALFOY?

**Kazohater: **nobody has even said anything yet Nick.

**Agent3: **MY NAME IS DRACO MALFOY. NEXT YEAR I WILL BE TRANSFERRING TO PIGFARTS.

**Agent6: **WHO DARE DISTURBS MY SLUMBER

**Blaine'freakin'Anderson: ***cries*

**Fashionlover: ***cuddles crying Blaine*

**Gavelhead: **AWWWWWW YOU TWO ARE JUST SO CUTE.

**Agent6: **why are you crying Blaine?

**Blaine'freakin'Anderson: **WE WENT BACK FOR THE VERY LAST TIME

**Agent3: **I didn't think you'd ever admit to being a complete fanboy of Starkid.

**Blaine'freakin'Anderson: **I never said that

**Agent6: **oh Blaine

**Agent3: **hey, are you and Kurt decent I need to come and get my textbook that I left in there

**Fashionlover: **yes nick, we aren't having sex every time we're together, Wes in in here too.

**Gavelhead: ***voice is like cat in the hats* OH YEAH!

**Fashionlover: ***throws textbook at Wes*

**Agent3: **STOP THROWING MY TEXTBOOK HOOLIGUNS.

**Fashionlover: **Shut up Nick.

**Agent3: **LEAVE ME ALONE

**Blaine'freakin'Anderson: **Im tired

**Fashionlover: **I know baby.

**Gavelhead: ***dies from cuteness*

**Agent6: **AWW WHAT ARE THEY DOING?

**Gavelhead: **Kurt's hugging Blaine to his chest and Kurt just kissed his head.

**Agent6/Agent3: **AWWWW

**Fashionlover: **yeah yeah yeah, we're cute, stop looking at us like that Wes

**Gavelhead: **Blaine looks like a puppy though!

**Agent3: **aww and his hair is free of gel

**Fashionlover: **the door was locked Nick how did you get in?!

**Agent3: **It was not locked!

**Fashionlover: **yes it was.

**Agent3: **AWWWWWW BLAINES ASLEEP

**Blaine'freakin'Anderson: **well I'm trying to sleep if you would shut and grab your textbook and leave!

**Fashionlover: **ow! Why the hell did you scream Nick?!

**Agent3: **klaine feels,Kurt, klaine feels.

**Fashionlover: **and.. hes gone…

**Blaine'freakin'Anderson: **yay I can sleep. *buries head in Kurt's shoulder*

**Gavelhead: **AWWWWW

**Fashionlover: **shut up Wes! Blaine didn't really sleep at all last night, let him sleep!

**Gavelhead: **where you having sex?

**Fashionlover: **NO WES, WE WERE NOT. BLAINE ACTUALLY HAD A NIGHTMARE SO SHUT THE FUCK UP. IT WOULD BE WISE OF YOU TO LEAVE.

**Gavelhead: ***runs out of room*

_Fashionlover and Blaine'freakin'Anderson are offline_

**Agent6: **nice going Wes.

**Agent3: **really, Wes?

**Gavelhead: **SHUT UP I DIDN'T MEAN TO MAKE HIM UPSET.

**Kazohater: **Well, you surely did. Did you not hear Blaine crying in his sleep and then leaving the room?

**Gavelhead: **no! David, you of all people know I'm a heavy sleeper!

**Kazohater: ***sighs* He disappeared from your room and came into me and Kurt's room and only slept like two hours while Kurt held him.

*two hours later*

**Agent3: **I don't like Blaine being sad, it's like watching a puppy be kicked.

**Gavelhead: **how do you know he's sad?

**Agent6: **we have a cam-

**Agent3: ** SHUT THE FUCK UP JEFF!

**Gavelhead: **wait! You have a camera in our room?!

**Agent3:***kicks Jeff upside head*

**Agent6: **you're the one who said you didn't like seeing Blaine sad!

**Kazohater: **what are you seeing Nick?

**Agent3: **Blaine's telling Kurt what his dream was about last night and he's crying again and Kurt's trying to calm him down.

**Gavelhead: **what was it about?

**Agent3: **I'm not telling you that!

**Agent6: **besides Wes, you're an awful friend for not waking up when he was _screaming_ in his sleep!

**Gavelhead: ** I AM A HEAVY SLEEPER!

**Agent3: **whatever. We could hear that three dorms down.

_Agent3 and Agent6 are offline_

**Gavelhead: **ugh. David are you still here?

_Kazohater us offline_

**Gavelhead: **WHY MEEEEEEE

_Dinosaur is online_

**Dinosaur: **why not you?

**Gavelhead: **Who the FUCK ARE YOU?!

**Dinosaur: **your worst nightmare.

_Dinosaur is offline. _

**Gavelhead: **It's horrible being in this chat room alone.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay guys, that's it… sorry for the angst and such. By the way, I need a new beta reader for my other stories so if you can do that, PM me please? Thank you!<strong>


	18. Chapter 18

**I hope I can get you to laugh in this chapter; everyone needs it because of the sadness in the glee fandom right now. (If you don't know what I'm talking about just PM me)**

**Just so you know, I love Wes, I have nothing against him I think he's awesome. If anyone has anything they would like to see in this story, please tell me by review or PM!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own glee or anything else you recognize.**

* * *

><p><em>Gavelhead, Agent6, Agent3, Fashionlover and Blaine'freakin'Anderson are online.<em>

**Gavelhead: **Hey Blaine, dude I'm sorry I didn't wake up last night.

**Blaine'freakin'Anderson: **Whatever, it doesn't matter.

**Gavelhead: **Was the dream about Sadie Hawkins?

**Fashionlover: **Shut UP Wes, are you really that stupid!

**Blaine'freakin'Anderson: **It's okay Kurt, yeah I had a dream that Kurt was with me at the Sadie Hawkins and they had….

**Fashionlover: **Baby, you don't need to tell them, you're starting to tense up.

**Agent3: **Dammit Wes, we're not even that stupid.

**Gavelhead: **Ugh! Shut up I'm tired of people being mean to me. I'm sorry I'm such an awful person!

_Gavelhead is offline._

**Agent3: **Jeff, haven't you been noticing how weird Wes has been acting? He's usually smart and nice.

**Fashionlover: **All I know is that he was a jerk to Blaine so I'm mad at him.

**Blaine'freakin'Anderson: **Babe, its fine…

**Fashionlover: **No it's not Blaine. Lie down and take off your shirt, I'm going to give you a back rub.

_Fashionlover and Blaine'freakin'Anderson are offline_

**Agent6: **Well, this chartroom has been getting more dramatic.

**Agent3: **Yeah it's not funny anymore.

**Agent6: **I think we need to prank someone, spice it up a little!

**Agent3: **That reminds me of the bee movie.

**Agent6:** What does?

**Agent3: **You know the first scene where he's looking for a sweater to wear he's like "black and yellow, black and yellow, black and yellow, yellow and black! Let's spice it up a little!"

**Agent6: **Oh god, it scares me that you can recite that.

**Agent3: **Okay, who needs some pranking?

**Agent6: **Thad, or David.

_Youmockussir is online_

**Youmockussir: **DID SOMEBODY SAY THAD?

**Agent3: ***Hits head on wall*

**Agent6: **We aren't talking about sex Thad, go away.

**Youmockussir: **You know, I don't only think about sex, I also think about *soulja boy voice* YOUUUUUUUUUUUU

**Agent6: **Oh god. *rolls under bed*

**Youmockussir: **Wait I didn't mean I think about you I was just using that for the thing…

**Agent6: **Okay.

**Youmockussir: **I don't have dreams about you! What why would you ask that?

**Agent3: **He…didn't…

_Youmockussir is offline_

**Agent6: **Okayyyy someone has a crush on me.

**Agent3: **Everyone basically does, Jeff.

**Agent6: **I can't help how charming I am.

**Agent3:** It's that stupid hair!

**Agent6: **Probably.

**Agent3: **So I guess we will prank David or do you want to prank he who must not be named

**Agent6: ***Panicked whisper* Voldemort?

**Agent3: **SHHHHHH and no not him, Thad

_Youmockussir is online_

**Youmockussir: **ME?

**Agent6: **Ah fuck.

**Youmockussir: **You? Gladly.

**Agent6: ***Screams and hides behind Nick* Nicky save me!

**Youmockussir: **I was joking! I'm not gay!

**Agent3: ***Pats Jeff's head* sureeee

_Youmockussir is offline_

**Agent6: **So back to business. Let's just prank David.

**Agent3: **Yeah, great idea!

**Agent6: **Okay so *whispers*

**Agent3: **Jeff, this isn't a movie or show, I have no clue what you're saying.

**Agent6: **Oh yeah. Well I think we should put like a shit load of salt in his shoes and then at breakfast we should make sure that his coffee stays black and gross no matter how much sugar and creamer he puts in it. You know because he hates black coffee.

**Agent3: **Well because it tastes like dirt. And I guess the salt thing would be good, if we wanted to find out if he was a demon.

**Agent6: **You've been watching too much supernatural.

**Agent3: **I really have.

**Agent6: **So what do you think we should do Mr. Hunter?

**Agent3: **I'm far from a hunter, Jeff. Um… well I think David checks his shoes before he puts them on because of last time we did a prank on him and Wes.

**Agent6: **Oh yeah he does. Well… WAIT WE SHOULD PRANK KURT AND BLAINE!

**Agent3: **No we shouldn't dude, they would be pissed at us forever. They wouldn't invite us to their wedding.

**Agent6: **But we could put glue in their lube!

**Agent3: **Jeff! That would be way too far. I don't think Kurt or Blaine wants glue in their ass.

**Agent6: **Ugh fine.

**Agent3: **Jeff, would you want a dick glued in your ass.

**Agent6: **No… ?

**Agent3: **No you would not.

**Agent6: **Can we at least do the coffee thing to David?

**Agent3: **Yes, I will text all the warblers to tell them to not use to creamer and sugar, we can make it have like black coffee and put white food coloring in it and the sugar we can disguise salt packets to be sugar.

**Agent6: **Fuck yeah. Awww wait can we just prank everybody?

**Agent3: **Okay, we can. Let's get to work!

_Agent3 and Agent6 are offline_

_Yourmama is online_

**Yourmama: **YOUR MAMA

**Yourmama: **Wait there's nobody left online.. wtf.

_Fashionlover and Blaine'freakin'Anderson are online_

**Blaine'freakin'Anderson: **Who the fuck is 'Yourmama'?

**Yourmama: **OOH PEOPLE. Your mama!

**Fashionlover: **What in the hell…

_Yourmama is offline_

**Fashionlover: **Okay well weird.

**Blaine'freakin'Anderson: **Hey babe, thank you again for the back rub.

**Fashionlover: **You're welcome sweetie, do you want to go to the Lima Bean or do you want to take a nap?

**Blaine'freakin'Anderson: **I want to snuggle and nap.

**Fashionlover: **Okay, I love you.

**Blaine'freakin'Anderson: **I love you too, Kurt.

_Fashionlover and Blaine'freakin'Anderson are offline_

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you enjoyed that! And there is a slight quote from the show Community somewhere in here. It's not that obvious though, can you find it? <strong>


	19. Chapter 19

**I'm sorry I took so long to post! I've just been overwhelmed with school and feel like I'm always in a writer's block. But I got inspiration for this luckily, before I have to go back to school. I hope you guys enjoy! **

**WARNING: Twisted spoilers! Twisted as in Starkid's new musical, Not the show.**

**Disclaimer: Do not own anything that you can recognize from somewhere else!**

* * *

><p><em>Agent3, Agent6 and Blaine'freakin'Anderson are online<em>

**Agent3: **So the mission is a go Agent6?

**Agent6: ** What _are_ you talking about?

**Agent3: **You know… *wink wink nudge nudge*

**Agent6: **No. I don't.

**Agent3: **THE PLAN. DAVID DIDENT DRINK COFFEE THIS MONRING!

**Blaine'freakin'Anderson:** Guys you know that you can read the conversation without being online right? We all have been reading your plans and so David didn't get coffee this morning. Nobody did. Well, Kurt and I went to the Lima bean because Kurt is really mean without coffee.

**Agent6: **DAMMIT! I HATE YOU ALL. *headdesk*

**Agent3: **Why didn't we just talk about it in real life anyway?

**Agent6:** I DON'T KNOW *crys*

**Blaine'freakin'Anderson: ***laughs at you*

_Fashionlover is online_

**Fashionlover: ***Hits Blaine* Be nice baby.

**Agent3: ** YOU CALLED HIM BABY IT RUNIED THE EFFECT

**Blaine'freakin'Anderson: ** Mmm, I like it when you call me that.

_Kazohater is online_

**Kazohater: **Take your porn somewhere else, you'll summon you know who.

_Youmockussir is online_

**Youmockussir: **Me?

**Agent6: **FUCK OFF THAD!

**Youmockussir: **gl-

**Agent6: ** YOU ALREADY USED THAT LINE AND YOURE GETTING OLD GO AWAY

_Youmockussir is offline_

_Gavelhead is online_

**Gavelhead: **Heyyyy dudes jfskkkkkc;s

**Blaine'freakin'Anderson: ** Hey.. Wes.. What's up buddy.

**Gavelhead: **the sky and shitll,vg;lb"K. ey blanie, you and krut fuck a lot don't cha?

**Blaine'freakin'Anderson: **umm.. Are you drunk Wes?

**Gavelhead: **little ffck, I aint durnk…

**Fashionlover: **Wes, can you not call him that, I think you should go lie down.

**Gavelhead: **nom kvj

**Agent6: **He passed out on his keyboard. Nick and I came up here to check on him after he entered the chat room and when we got here he was asleep.

**Fashionlover: **That's not good, I'm going to talk to him.

**Blaine'freakin'Anderson: **You're such a nice person…

**Agent6: **Nick, come up to our room, we must discuss prank plans

**Agent3: **Okay, be right up with redvines!

_Agent3 is offline_

**Agent6**: I told him that I like twizzlers better.

_Agent6 is offline_

**Blaine'freakin'Anderson: **Babe, you with Wes?

**Fashionlover: **Yes, he's crying and asking me why people don't like him, I will come to your room after I'm through here, love you.

_Fashionlover is offline_

**Kazohater: **We have been kind of harsh on him.. I feel bad

**Blaine'freakin'Anderson: **Yeah, I know, I feel bad too, maybe we should throw him a party or something to tell him how much we care about him.

**Kazohater: **That's a great idea Blaine!

**Blaine'freakin'Anderson: **HAHAAKFCNKKFENN WWI;JE GAEJF;/ZWEP9RIEIR4 OKWGM STOOPPPP HAHAHHLJ OIJEFMK

**Kazohater: **Um… whats going on?

**Blaine'freakin'Anderson: **TRUFFLE GET OFF HAAHAHAHAHAHAH KHFLDJHNWIEARHJGKMVDS

**Kazhater: **Who the hell is truffle?

**Blaine'freakin'Anderson: **Finally got him off… I came home for the weekend, Truffle is our dog.

**Kazohater: **I dident know you had a dog!

**Blaine'freakin'Anderson: **He's actually a puppy, we just got him a couple of weeks ago for my moms birthday. He really likes attacking me and licking my face.

_Fashionlover is online_

**Fasionlover: **I'm done talking to Wes, he passed out halfway through my speech about how good of a person he is. I should probably talk to him when hes not drunk. BLAINE YOU HAVE A PUPPY?!

**Blaine'freakin'Anderson: **Yes, I do.

**Fashionlover: ***squeee*! Can I come over?!

**Blaine'freakin'Anderson: ** Sure sweetie, but to warn you, he loves licking faces.

**Fashionlover: **I'll be right over!

**Blaine'freakin'Anderson: **Oh okay.

_Fashionlover is offline _

_Agent6 is online_

**Agent6: ** This is all your fault Jafar!

**Kazohater: **What? Jafar? That guy from Aladdin?

_Agent3 is online_

**Agent3: **Fuck you Jafar!

**Kazohater: **What?

_Achmed is online_

**Kazohater: ** Who's Achmed?

**Achmed: **NOONE REMEMBERS ME

**Blaine'freakin'Anderson: ** I think it's that guy off Aladdin that got bit in the ass by Jasmine's tiger.

**Agent6: **TIGER FUCKER TIGER FUCKER TIGER FUCKER

**Achmed: **I DID NOT FUCK A TIGER, IT WAS SICKED UPON ME!

**Agent3: **TIGER FUCKER TIGER FUCKER

**Kazohater: ** Oh yeah! That guy, he had heart underwear.

**Achmed: ** GODDAMMIT

_Achmed is offline_

**Agent6: ***applauds* How did you play Achmed and you Blaine?

**Blaine'freakin'Anderson: **what are you talking about?

**Agent3: **We know you're a Starkid at heart! You were helping us quote Twisted!  
><strong>Blaine'freakin'Anderson: <strong> THAT'S OUT?!

**Agent6: **Yesss…

**Blaine'freakin'Anderson: **FUCKKKKKK I NEED TO GO WATCH IT! Shit, Kurt's here…

_Blaine'freakin'Anderson is offline_

**Agent3: **Um… who was playing Achmed?

**Kazohater: **THIS CHATROOM IS CRAZY YO!

_Kazohater is offline_

**Agent6: **I think we should go watch Twisted again.

**Agent3: **HELL YEAH

_Agent6 and Agent3 are offline_

* * *

><p><strong>Well, that's all. I'm sorry it was so short, and I feel there may have been a few mistakes in this that I didn't notice… yikes. But wanted to give you guys something to read! Review if you liked it : )<strong>


	20. Chapter 20

**Let see… where did we leave off? Nick and Jeff trying to prank people and I also read something about Twisted… Wes being drunk.. ring a bell? If not I will only be branching off from that chapter so go re read it quickly!**

* * *

><p><em>Fashionlover and Blaine'freakin'Anderson are online<em>

**Blaine'freakin'Anderson: **Public service announcement, who appreciates Wes Montgomery?

**Fashionlover: **Me!

_Agent6 and Agent3 are online_

**Agent6: **Ew

**Agent3: ** ME I LOVE WES *pushs Jeff off a cliff*

**Agent6**: *survives and says*Oh yeah me

**Agent3: **It would just be survives Jeff not survives and said

**Agent6: **Well excuse me

_Gavelhead is online _

**Gavelhead: **Thank you Kurt, Blaine. I will just ignore Nick and Jeffs attempt at appreciating my awesomeness

**Agent3: ** Fuck you and Mr. Bang-Bang

**Fashionlover: **he did not…

**Gavelhead: **YOU ARE BANNED FROM EVER AUDTIONING FOR A SOLO AGAIN MR. DUVEL

**Agent6: **Well good. He can't be agent 4 that just doesn't work.

**Agent3: **I'm going to have some green tea. It should ease my aura.

_Agent 3 is offline_

**Blaine'freakin'Anderson: **What the fuck…

_Kazohater is online_

**Kazohater: ** I LOVE WES OMG HES THE BOMB . COM

**Fashionlover: **We all know that David. By the looks you send eachother I'm pretty sure you've fucked.

**Kazohater: **nah man I like them tits

**Blaine'freakin'Anderson: **Don't ever say that again.

**Gavelhead: ***slaps you*

**Kazohater: **I was in the bathroom, that was my12 year old brother.

**Agent6: **I think we should have a party for Wes

**Gavelhead: **No alcohol I have a really bad hangover.

**Fashionlover: **Are we going to ignore David's crude statement?

**Blaine'freakin'Anderson: **well babe, sometimes we just ignore each other if what they said is uncomfortable.

**Fashionlover: **Okay sweetheart, I guess

**Agent6: **I can almost hear Kurt purring.

**Fashionlover: **What are you talking about Jeff?

**Agent6: **You get frazzled, Blaine talks you down and you basically purr cause if anyone else did it you would hiss at them.

**Fashionlover: **Are you calling me a cat?!

**Blaine'freakin'Anderson: **Jeffry Sterling!

**Agent6: **shit gtg

_Agent6 Is offline_

**Fashionlover: **Blaine, do i calm down when you talk to me?

**Blaine'freakin'Anderson: **kinda babe..

**Fashionlover: **Don't babe me Blaine Anderson!

**Gavelhead: ** It's cause he's your bae Kurt. *shoves popcorn in mouth*

**Fashionlover: **Yeah, he is my bae but I don't instantly calm down when he talks to me!

**Gavelhead: **…. Okay

**Fashionlover:** Ugh!

_Fashionlover is offline_

**Blaine'freakin'Anderson: **I'll go calm him down in a few minutes, he just needs some time and then cuddles.

**Gavelhead: **Ew.

**Blaine'freakin'Anderson: **Would you rather I say he needs a fuck?

**Gavelhead: **EW

_Gavelhead is offline_

**Kazohater: **lol. Am I right Blaine?

_Blaine'freakin'Anderson is offline_

**Kazohater: **NOOOOO

**Iggy: **I'm so fancy

**Kazohater: **WHAT? I'M SO CONFUSED

* * *

><p><strong>SO that's it. I'm sorry for the delay, I hope people still read this..<strong>


End file.
